Blake Sisters
by BlakeSisters
Summary: Anita Blake, Sean /London after midnight/, Jyrki /The 69 Eyes/, Ville /HIM/, Tuomas /Nightwish/, vámpírok, boszorkányok, alakváltók, vérfarkasok, etc..... egyebek a bioban.. ja és nyugodtan jöhenek a kommentek, hogy nem vagyunk normálisak meg hasonlók :-D
1. Chapter 1

_Cím:  
Blake Sisters_

_Írta:  
Mira & Kira ;))_

_Leírás:  
Aki olvasta az Anita Blake sorozatot, érteni fogja... aki nem... nos hát nagyjából valószínűleg az is... de kérdezni lehet, abszolút nem vesszük rossznéven :)  
_

_Korhatár:  
Egyelőre nincs (de be van tervezve :D)_

_Minden egyéb infó (főképp a karakterek) a bioban._

* * *

**1. rész**

* * *

Halloween éjszakája. Talán vicces időpont a természetfeletti lények világraszóló találkozójára, de így jött ki a lépés. A helyszín Ausztrália, egy Brisbane-hez közeli föld alatti boszorkánytanya.

Lucretia, a század főboszorkánya szervezte az összejövetelt, ugyanis boszorkányainak egyre többször gyűlik meg a baja a világ minden táján a vámpír- és alakváltóközösségekkel. Békekötés a cél, mégis mindenki érzi a puskaporfelhőket a levegőben.

Készülve arra, hogy ezen az estén bármi megtörténhet, a Blake testvéreket nagy nehézségek árán kérette haza. Hónapok óta külföldön vannak a munkájuk miatt, de Lucretia úgy érezte, szüksége van rájuk. Az együttes hatalmukra, amilyen erő csak testvérek kezében lehet.

Kira ásatásokon dolgozik, az utóbbi időben Egyiptomban múlatja az idejét, megszállottan kutatva az őseit a ma élő természetfeletti képességekkel rendelkezőknek. A húga, Mira pedig Brazíliában töltötte az elmúlt hónapokat. Talán az alakváltókhoz fűződő különleges kapcsolata miatt lett szenvedélyes nagymacskakutató, Brazíliában épp a pumák társas viselkedéséről készít dokumentumfilmet.

A főboszorkány sosem nézte jó szemmel a két lány furábbnál furább románcait. Egyikőjük sem arról híres, hogy halandókra pazarolná az idejét. Bár mindkettejüknél vegyes a trófeák listája, a szóbeszéd szerint Kiránál a vámpírlajstrom Miránál pedig a macskaféléké nyúlik hosszabbra.

Egyikük sem szívesen hagyott ott csapot-papot, de a főboszorkány egyértelműen hazaparancsolta őket Ausztráliába.

És hogy mitől tarthat egy főboszorkány? A világ két legnagyobb vámpírurától. Az európai vámpírtársadalom fejétől, Jyrkitől és a tengerentúl urától Seantól. Akik mellesleg örök harcban állnak egymással, ezen a semleges területen azonban a törvényeik értelmében elítélendő dolog lenne egymásra támadniuk. De Lucretia nem véletlen nem bízott sosem olyasvalakiben, aki minden egyes napfelkeltével meghal, hogy aztán szürkületkor újra születhessen.

A vámpírok mellett meghívta mindkét kontinens alakváltóinak vezetőit is, hogy bebiztosítsa magát. Tuomas az európai falkák feje, míg Ville az Újvilág macskáinak és farkasainak a gyeplőjét tartja a kezében. Igaz, hogy az alakváltók legtöbbször a vámpírok szövetségesei kisebb közösségekben, de a világ két felét uraló leopárdkirálynak úgy tűnik olyan erő van a kezében, ami eddig megvédte őket attól, hogy be kelljen hódolniuk a vámpírvezéreknek, egyenrangú félként állnak mellettük. Lucretia gyanítja, hogy ennek a hátterében nem az áll, hogy erejük a vámpírokéval vetekszik, inkább az, hogy a két leopárdkirály sosem gyengítette egymást úgy, mint az egymással örökké szemben álló vámpírok, inkább segítik társukat, bármiről is legyen szó.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**2.rész**

* * *

Kira idegesen húzta végig még egyszer a fésűt hosszú fekete hajában. Már több, mint másfél órája otthon volt a húgával közös lakásban, és Mirának is legalább félórája ott kellett volna lennie. Biztosan késett a gépe.

Rövid fekete szoknyát vett, fekete neccharisnyát, és vörös-fekete felsőt. Szerette a vöröset kombinálni mindkettejük kedvenc színével, a feketével. És jól is mutatott, hogy nem olyan vészjóslóan gyászos az egész megjelenése. A húgának könnyebb volt, lángoló vörös haja mindig megtette a hatását, senki nem kérdezte meg tőle, hogy temetésre készül-e, ha talpig feketében volt sem.

Épp térdig érő magas sarkú bőrcsizmáján húzta fel a cipzárt, és indult volna a telefonjáért, hogy anyáskodva felcsörögje a testvérét, és rákérdezzen nincs-e valami baj, amikor zörrent a kulcs a zárban.

- Végre hazaértél! Volt valami a repülővel? - ugrott a húga nyakába.

- Persze, szokás szerint késett az a béna vasdarab! Az átszálláskor meg elkeverték a csomagom. Miért is szoktunk le a seprűről? - csóválta meg a fejét Mira.

- Talán a szexi szoknyáim miatt? - nézett le Kira hosszú combjaira mosolyogva - De csak várd ki, míg valamelyik szépséges vámpír megreptet! - nevetett - Csak most már siess, gyorsan öltözz át, mert Lucretia nagyon be fog rágni.

Mira berohant a fürdőbe, és kikiabált a nővérének, hogy amíg lezuhanyzik, szedje elő a szekrényből a kedvenc nadrágját és a térdig érő martens bakancsát, meg a zöld ujjatlan pólóját.

- Kapd össze magad, hugi! Lucretia telefonált, hogy megérkeztek a vámpírok, és őrjöng, hogy mi még sehol sem vagyunk! - kiáltott be az ajtón dörömbölve pár perc múlva Kira, de Mira már nyitotta is az ajtót, majdnem telibe kapva vele az orrát.

Seprű híján a garázsban parkoló Fordba vetették magukat, és mivel forgalom már nem volt éjnek évadján a városban, rekord sebességgel érkeztek meg, alig húsz perc alatt a "támaszpontra". Behajottak az elhagyott autóroncstelepnek álcázott helyre, leparkoltak és lementek a föld alá. Lucretia jobbkeze ingerülten fogadta őket, és azonnal a gyűlésterembe vezette a lányokat.

Ezelőtt még nem találkoztak a vámpírokkal, Kira az amerikai leopárdkirállyal is csak futólag. De akkor épp egy fergeteges vámpírrománc kellős közepén volt, így csak annyit jegyzett meg Ville-ből, hogy rendkívül helyes kis macska... De amint körülnéztek a gyertyák százaival megvilágított helyiségen, és felfedezték a termet vibrálva megtöltő egy négyzetméterre jutó túlágosan is magas széppasirátát, majd kiesett a szemük. Mira még egy "Ejhá"-t is odasúgott halkan a nővérének.

A már a teremben tartózkodók észre sem vették az újonnan érkező vendégeket, mert épp egymás torkával voltak elfoglalva. Sean és Jyrki ebben a pillanatban nyújtotta ki egymás felé a karját, és próbálta minden erejével térdre kényszeríteni a másikat. Lucretia néma sikollyal az arcán fordult az épp betoppanó boszorkányai felé, a két lány azon nyomban ott termett a vámpírok mellett, és hatalmukat egyesítve néhány pillanatra megbénították a vámpírokat.

- Üljetek vissza a helyetekre azonnal! - kiáltotta Kira. - Itt ma nem lesz vérengzés!

A két mászkáló hulla elképedve nézett rá a testvérpárra, és lassan leengedték a karjukat. Aztán Lucretiához fordultak. Sean felháborodva szólt a főboszorkányhoz:

- Ezt mégis hogy gondoltátok?! Kösd meg a kislányokat, ha nem bírnak magukkal! Ne merészeljetek még egyszer varázslatott használni rajtam vagy a macskáimon, mert akkor a többszáz éves fegyverszünetnek vége, azt garantálom!

Fenyegető volt az egész fellépése, ahogy a tömeg felé magasodott. Széles válla és karcsú dereka, márványszoborszépsége mellett a vámpíralattvalói körülötte eltörpültek. A hangja pedig, mint a bársony. Gyöngéden simogatott ha úgy akarta, de ha ahhoz volt kedve, mint most is, belefullasztotta a körülötte lévőket.

- Ez semleges terület! Itt nem eshettek egymásnak! - felelte ugyanolyan fennhangon a főboszorkány, kicsit sem ijedt meg, vagy legalább is nem mutatta ki - Ha megszegitek a szabályokat, nekünk is jogunk van hozzá.

- Ülj vissza. - súgta a mellette ülő leopárdirály Seannak, aki nyitotta volna újra a száját, de Ville a karjára tette a tenyerét, ezzel jelezte hogy ne tovább.

- Mi a fene folyik itt? - kérdezte Mira Lucretiától halkan, amikor helyet foglaltak az idősebb nő két oldalán; bár tisztában volt vele, hogy nem tud olyan halkan beszélni, hogy azt a vámpírok és az alakváltók ne hallják meg.

- A szokásos. Afrikát akarja mindegyik. Nem elég nekik a fél világ, mindegyik a legnagyobb akar lenni.

- És mi lenne ha a boszorkányok is igényt tartanának Afrikára? - kérdezte szinte nagyképűen Kira - Az övé Észak- és Dél-Amerika - mutatott Seanra - A övé pedig Európa és Ázsia - nézett Jyrki felé - Nekünk meg mindössze ez a kicsi Ausztráliánk van...

- Nem vagytok elég nagyok ahhoz, hogy a tietek legyen egy akkora földrész. - szólalt meg Jyrki is végre, és végig az idősebb lányt nézte. Úgy tűnik nem akart a vörös hajú szépségre ránézni... vajon miért?

- Nem vagyunk elég erősek? - szólt Mira - Nekem nem esik nehezemre egy vámpírmester szemébe nézni! Neked, a nagy Jyrkinek, viszont még nem sikerült egy ártatlan kis boszorkány szemeibe belenézni.

- Minek nézzek rád? A nagyfőnökök tárgyalnak a nagyfőnökökkel, nem a nagyfőnökök a kiskatonákkal... - vetette oda szédítően szexi akcentusával, és gúnyosan mosolygott hozzá.

A túloldalon Kira egyfolytában a másik vámpírmestert bámulta, ahogy mosolygott magában azon, hogy a húga és Jyrki marták egymást.

Tetszett neki a magas vezérhím. A csatos csizmájában megvolt két méter is. Kira a kedvenc magas sarkú cipellőiben általában egynyolcvan fölé ért, nehezen talált megfelelő férfit maga mellé, és nem csak etéren voltak magasak az igényei. Egy egyszerű földi halandó a csillagokat is lehozhatta neki, akkor sem volt sok esélye nála. De ez a sápadt bőrű, festett arcú, feketébe öltözött, karcsú vámpírmester a derékig érő fekete hajával, és a belevegyülő mélyvörös tincsekkel, jobban megbabonázta, mint eddig bárki. Amikor ráeszmélt, hogy percek óta őt bámulja, alig észrevehetően meg is rázta a fejét, hogy észhez térítse magát.

Mirát hamar elkezdte idegesíteni a pökhendi vérszívó. Amikor megszólalt valaki Jyrki háta mögött.

- Mostmár elég lesz... ne beszélj így a hölggyel. - még ekkor sem lehetett látni semmit sem a hang tulajdonosából, mert a vámpír teljesen eltakarta.

Nemcsak Jyrki, Mira is ledöbbent, sőt majdnem el is nevette magát, mert vámpírok és vadállatok között nem szokott hozzá az ilyen finomkodó, udvarias stílushoz. Viszont még pont időben akadt el a lélegzete ahhoz, hogy ne törjön ki röhögőgörcsben, mert az idegen kilépett a vámpír árnyékából. A lányok egyszerre gusztálták végig. Ő Tuomas, az európai alakváltók vezetője? Na neeeee... kék szemű leopárd?

- Ez a kis répa... hölgy lenne? - folytatta egyre jobban belemelegedve a játékba az északi vámpír. De továbbra sem nézett a lány zöld szemeibe, csak Tuomas-ra sandított.

Ekkorra már mindenki feszülten figyelte őket, a rengeteg vámpír, alakváltó és boszorkánymester energiája már szinte fájón lüktetett a teremben.

- Ülj vissza a helyedre Sean mellé, mielőtt még vérig sérted a vendéglátóinkat. - lassan, halkan beszélt, a hangja olyan volt, mint a cseppenként, vénásan adagolt fájdalomcsillapító, hatására nem csak Jyrki, de mindenki más is megnyugodott. Így a vámpírmester nem mondta ki a betervezett végszót, hogy ő bizony azért kipróbálná a kis vöröskén azt a VÉRIG sértést.

Végül Jyrki észrevétlenül mégis odasiklott a székre. A lányok nem tudták követni a mozgását, az összes vámpírtrükköt azért ők sem tudták kivédeni, s mert egy kicsit bele is feledkeztek a kerekasztal gyönyörű lovagjai testrészeinek elemzésébe.

Kira tekintete a leopárdkirályról hamar visszakúszott Seanra. Mira még mindig Tuomast fixírozta, miközben kezdett melege lenni vékony pólójában, és úgy tűnik kedvenc nadrágja sem volt valami jó választás erre az estére.

Szinte már látta maga előtt, ahogy megérinti a hátközépig érő sötét, sok színben játszó hullámos haját, tenyere lesiklik a mélykék ujjatlan felsőből kilátszó hófehér karjain, majd megállapodik a feszes fekete farmeren. Hirtelen megcsapta a leopárd friss, üde illata, már majdhogynem a nyelvén érezte az izét. Tuomas arcán közben kisfiús mosoly jelent meg, mégis a kis szakáll valahogy elgondolkodóvá, komollyá varázsolta az összképet, mintha valami más dimenzióban járna. Mint egy időutazó, aki egy 21. századi D'artagnan meg egy költő keveréke, testőrként, és hűséges jóbarátként óvja az uralkodót, aki jelen esetben egy vámpírkirály volt. Mira épp nemes vonalú ajka vizsgálatában merült el, amikor mintha a saját hangját hallotta volna a fejében, ami arra próbálja felhívni a figyelmét, hogy az a puha száj már mozog egy ideje. Ja, hogy beszél? És? Ja, hozzám? Jesszus, de égő!

- Jól vagy? - ráncolta össze a homlokát a leopárd - Nincs kedved leülni mellém? Lucretia mindjárt elkezdi.

Mira száján majdnem kicsúszott, hogy mihez lenne igazán kedve, de aztán sikerült visszafognia magát. Okos kislány.

- Jól-jól, köszönöm. De, persze ideülök. - s ezzel lehuppant a Tuomas melletti bársonyszékre, mert akármit is kért volna, az agyára telepedett vörös ködben Mira megteszi neki.

Ám mielőtt azt az "akármit" megtette volna, meghallotta nővére hűvös hangját az agyában. _"Az még oké, hogy odaültél mellé, bár az sem volt a legjobb húzás... de azért légy oly szíves, drágaságom, és ne erőszakold meg a cicát nagyközönség előtt."_ A nagy szemmeresztgetés és hidegveríték-hőhullám kombinációban elfelejtette elfedni előle a gondolatait. Testvérek lévén, olyan erős szálak kötötték össze őket, hogy amikor egy légtérben voltak, szemtelenül könnyen tudtak egymással fejben kommunikálni. Sőt olykor még ezer mérföldekre egymástól is képesek voltak megérezni a másik érzéseit, ha kellően koncentráltak.

Tekintetével megkereste a nővérét, és szinte bocsánatkérően rebegtette felé a szempilláit. Alapelv, hogy pasi miatt nem veszítjük el a fejünket... főleg nem szorult helyzetben. És ez most annak minősült, lévén a Föld lenagyobb hatalommal bíró lényeivel ültek egy asztalnál.

Ránézett Kirára, hogy a szemével is megbizonyosodjon arról, amit valahol a szívében már úgyis érzett. A köztük lévő nem mindennapi kötelék amúgy sem engedte, hogy sokáig távol legyenek egymástól. Érezték egymás minden rezdülését, nem csak testvérek, de lelki társak és szövetségesek is voltak egyben, így a lány meg sem lepődött, hogy Kira Lucretia mellől Seant fixírozta. Pontosan tudta, hogy nővérét vonzza a másik vámpírkirály.

Kirának volt már néhány vámpír az étlapján, de az amerikai kontinens fővámpírja mindegyiken túltett. A másik leopárdkirállyal karöltve, úgy festettek, mint valami gótikus rockzenekar oszlopos tagjai, ami semmi volt ahhoz képest, milyen bizsergető aurájuk volt.

Ville szakasztott olyan volt, mint Tuomas, legalábbis, hogyha az ember a szemüket, hosszú hullámos loboncukat, vagy kecses testüket nézte. Biztos, hogy ugyanonnan származtak.

Kira figyelmét azonban egyenlőre főleg Sean kötötte le, talán az alfa macskára még nem figyelt fel. De Mira ismerte, tudta, hogy ami késik nem múlik. Most viszont Sean volt a préda, akinek a trófeáját máris az ágya fölé álmodta a nővére. A vámpírmester arcán a semmihez sem hasonlítható tudás, bölcsesség és nyugalom tükröződött. Tisztában volt a hatalma nagyságával, most mégsem volt benne semmi fenyegető vagy fennhéjázó. Kira úgy gondolta, sok mindent tanulhatna tőle. Nem mintha nem lett volna biztos saját és testvére képességeiben. De sosem esett abba a hibába, hogy azt gondolja, nincs már mit tanulnia.

Mikor mindannyian lecsillapodtak, Lucretia vezényletével hosszas vitába kezdtek, fel-felszólaltak különböző érveket vonultatva fel, miért is van szükségük Afrikára. Néhány óra elteltével még mindig ugyanazokat a köröket rótták, nem tudtak megegyezni a vámpírok. Végül arra jutottak, hogy ideiglenes megoldásként a boszorkányok kezére adják a kontinenst, mert mindkét vámpír biztos volt abban, hogy csődöt fognak mondani, és rövid időn belül kezdhetik előröl az egész hercehurcát. De hogy mégse adják ki a kezeik közül száz százalékosan, megegyeztek, hogy a boszorkányok a két alakváltó felügyelete alatt hozhatnak csak nagyobb horderejű döntéseket az egész kontinenst illetően.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**3. rész**

* * *

A támaszponttól nem messze volt Lucretia hajdani szeretőjének, egy ősöreg vámpírnak a szállodája, aminek nagyrészét épp természetfeletti lények számára rendezte be a tulajdonos. Sokszor szálltak meg vámpírok és alakváltók a helyen. Lucretia néhány napra jó előre ki is nyilvánította igényét a szálloda nagyrészére, és amint az egyezséget meghozták, ki is osztotta a szobakulcsokat a vendégeknek. A következő két napban minden apróbb részletet át tudnak majd beszélni. A lényegen már úgyis túl vannak.

- Akkor én nyugovóra térnék - szólalt meg Sean, és kézenfogott egy csinos fiatal vérfarkas fiút - Holnap találkozunk. - fenségesen meghajolt, és kisuhant a teremből, mintha a lábai nem is érintették volna a földet.

- Én még maradnék. Jó szórakozást az éjszaka hátralévő részére, Sean. - szólt utána Ville, és a két lány és Tuomas alkotta hármas felé vette az irányt.

Kira megbabonázva nézett a vámpírúr után, végignézett rajta, gondolatban végigfuttatta a tenyerét a széles vállain és a fenekén. Aztán ahogy Ville mellé lépett, azonnal elhessegette maga elöl a képet. Ki tudja, mekkora ereje van ennek a macskának, még véletlenül sem szerette volna, hogy belelásson az agyába.

Belenézett Ville szemeibe, és most hogy a vámpírmester már nem zavarta az érzékelését, ráeszmélt, hogy tulajdonképpen ez a leopárdkirály is legalább annyira vonzó, mint az, amelyik a húgának már csaknem elvette az eszét.

A két lány a két alakváltóval befészkelte magát a szálloda bárjába, rendeltek néhány üveg italt, és Afrika jövőjéről kezdtek beszélgetni. Ahogy fogyott az ital, úgy fogytak az értelmes mondataik is. A macskák egyre közelebb húzódtak a két lányhoz. Kira élvezte Ville kutató kezeit és száját, de Mira egyre inkább zavarba jött Tuomastól. Talán mert nem egyéjszakás kalandnak szánta a kékszemű leopárdvezért.

Az eldugott leghátsó boxban a félhomályban bármit csinálhattak volna, nem tűnt volna fel senkinek. Mira végül engedett az ital hatására egyre követelőzőbbé vált Tuomasnak, két tenyerét az arcára tette, és finoman megcsókolta. A szájában akarta érezni az ízét, és ezzel az érzéssel akart felmenni a szobájába lefeküdni.

Nem, nem a leopárddal. Ma éjjel egyedül.

A fiú a derekára csúsztatta a tenyerét, belesimult a lány csókjába. Mira teljesen elveszítette a fejét, csak akkor tért magához, amikor vihogva a hátának dőlt a nővére.

A zöld szemű szépség feje eltűnt a neccharisnyás lábak között, Kira egyik lábát olyan magasra emelte, hogy a combfix csipkés szegélyét már a mellettük elhaladó pincér is megcsodálhatta volna, ha arra mert volna nézni.

Miránál akkor telt be a pohár, amikor Ville - fogai közt a nővére fekete selyembugyijával - bukkant fel újra a combjai közül. Mira sokkoltan ugrott fel a másik leopárd karjai közül, kimászott a boxból, és szabályosan elszaladt.

- Naa, mi van veled hugi? - kiáltott utána Kira, de ő nem válaszolt.

Lelökdöste magáról Villét, és elindult a húga után. Azonban a küldetés lehetetlennek bizonyult, lévén körülbelül kétszer annyit ivott, mint Mira, csak imbolyogni sikerült. Felállt a két hoppon maradt leopárd is, hogy segítsenek, és a boszorkányt két oldalról támogatva indultak kifelé a bárból.

- Mira! Mi ütött beléd?! - kiáltozott a fekete hajú lány a húga után, de hiába, olyan gyorsan elszelelt, hogy azt sem tudta merre menjen utána - Hát ez a kis liba szépen itthagyott minket. - kapaszkodott bele a két fiúba össze-vissza gabalyítva a lábait. - Most mit csináljak veletek?

- Leginkább semmit. Az lesz a legjobb, ha szépen lefekszel aludni. Ahogy elnézem, nem bírod olyan jól az alkoholt, ahogyan azt szeretnéd. - szólt Tuomas, de nem volt szemrehányó, gyengéden próbálta terelgetni a lányt.

- Nem vagyok álmos. Gyerünk! Ötleteket! Várok valami jobb alternatívát... - mosolygott egyszer az egyik oldalára, aztán a másikra.

Ville megnyalta a száját - _ötlete éppen lett volna_ - azután a lány nyakát is, amire ő viháncolva rázta meg magát, és álszentül próbálta távoltartani magától a leopárdot.

- Látod, Tuomi, Villének sokkal jobb ötletei vannak, mint az alvás. - incselkedett, és megpróbált orrával a másik macska arcához bújni, de rosszul lépett, és egy másodpercen belül négykézláb találta magát a fűben.

Nevetgélve nézett le a földtől koszos tenyerére, mint aki nincs is magánál. Tényleg sokat ivott.

Tuomas megpróbálta felsegíteni, amire magával rántotta a földre. Aztán még mindig vihogva kinyújtotta a kezét a még állva maradt leopárd után.

- Gyertek kiscicáim, nem kell ide a hugicám, elbírok én kettőtökkel is...

- Segíts már felszedni innen, szerintem az egész szálloda őt bámulja a függönyök mögül. - mordult rá Tuomas a társára, és megfogta a lányt hátulról a derekánál.

Egyikük sem vette észre, hogy Sean a fiatal szőke farkasfiú szobájának ablakában áll, és nézi őket. Ahogy Tuomas derékonragadta a lányt, úgy megszorította a fiú karját, hogy az felsikoltott. Aztán gyorsan visszafordult az ablakból, és figyelmét újra a farkaskölyökre fordította, felvette az évszázadok alatt kifejleszett közönyös vámpírarcot, és úgy tett, mintha nem történt volna semmi, és kicsit sem érdekelné, hogy mi folyik két emelettel alattuk.

A szálloda hátsó bejárta mögötti sötét kertben, ahol egy kis erdő kezdődött, Kira újra megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy legalább egy cicát becsalogasson az ágyába éjszakára. Villével nem is volt nehéz dolga. Egymásnak estek, a sötétben csókolóztak, de nem engedték el Tuomas kezét sem. Ő kicsit húzódozott ugyan, de az alkohol ha kisebb mértékben is, de nála is megtette a hatását, Kira hátához simulva ölelte meg, és a hajába fúrta az arcát.

- Cicákat akarok... - nyöszörögte Kira - Igazi cicákat... doromboló szőrgombócokat...

- Felejtsd el. - suttogta Ville a szájába. És Tuomas is megrázta a fejét.

- Elő tudom hívni belőletek. - ragadta meg mindkét fiú loboncát.

- Nem tudod. - jelentette ki a kékszemű, és már el is ment a kedve mindentől, amiről eddig azt hitte, akarja - Elfelejted, hogy alfahímek vagyunk. Mindketten.

Senki nem tudja előhozni belőlük a szörnyeteget. Csak a telihold. Az pedig még messze van.

Kira a tenyereit rátette a fiúk mellkasára, és lassan apró csókokkal hintette az arcukat. Felváltva, egyiket a másik után.

- Hagyd abba. - súgta Ville.

- Gyertek cicuskáim... gyertek... - kántálta minkét fiú füléhez közel - Gyertek...

Egyszerre rémület ült ki mindkét leopárdkirály arcára. Megmozdult bennük valami.

- Hagyd abba! - kiáltotta Tuomas is, de már nem emberi hangon.

A lány elengedte őket. A szeme láttára váltottak alakot. Gyönyörűek voltak. Tuomas foltos bundája és Ville fénylő feketéje csillogott a holdfényben. Egymásra néztek, és szavak nélkül értették meg a másik gondolatait. Berohantak az erdőbe.

Kira mosolygott utánuk. Ezen az éjszakáján magányos lesz, de abban biztos volt, hogy mély benyomást tett mindkettőjükre. Odatámolygott a hátsó ajtóhoz, és a korlátba kapaszkodva felment a szobájába. Úgy ahogy volt, ruhástul szédült bele az ágyába, és másodperceken belül elaludt.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**4. rész**

* * *

Miután Mira magára hagyta Kirát a leopárdokkal, megkerülte a szállodát, és felment. Egy kicsit egyedül akart lenni, nem akart gondolkodni sem. Visszament a szobájába. Látta az ablakból, hogy van egy kisebb medence a hátsó udvaron. Igaz, hogy nem épp általános szokás éjnek évadján pancsizni, de amúgy sem szeret napozni, hiába laknak közel az óceán partjához.

Mira egy évben egyszer ha lement strandolni. Napozás után, barna szín helyett, általában csak egy frissen sült újévi malacéhoz hasonlított a bőre, és a fürdőruha sem volt a kedvenc viselete. Micsoda egy ausztrál!

Viszont úgy érezte, ez a locspocs kellően ellazítja majd, és nem kell idegenek fürkésző tekinteteinek kereszttüzében bikini modellként parádéznia, miközben néhány régi sérülésének nyomait takargatja.

Beügetett a szobájába, és előkapart egy fura fekete fürdőruhát, amit a nővérétől kapott nemrég, hátha mégis megjön a kedve. Nem egy szokványos darab volt, nemrég jött divatba ez a fazon, egy alsó és egy hosszított, szinte topszerű felső. Mikor a tükörben megállapította, hogy egész jól áll, felkapott egy köntöst, és már a liftben is volt. Fél perc múlva már a tükörsima vízfelületet nézte. Egy árva lélek sem volt a medence környékén. Legalább bájcsevegnie sem kell.

Félénken bedugta lábfejét a vízbe, mintha attól tartana, jéghideg lesz, pedig tudta, hogy a nap eléggé felmelegítette a vizet ahhoz, hogy még most, késő este is langyos legyen.

Kellemes volt a víz, már a melléig belemerült, és tempózott egyet-kettőt befelé.

Ekkor megpillantott egy fekete kerek valamit a medence egyik távolabbi sarkában felbukkanni a víz alól. Elönötte a rémület, nem szerette a meglepetéseket, bár igazából nem is félt annyira, csak dühítette, ha valamire nem tud felkészülni, ha váratlanul érik kínos események. Persze, hogy is érezhetett volna meg egy élettelen testet a vízben. Merthogy a víziszörny Jyrki volt, és amint kibukkant a felszínre, máris Mira felé fordult.

Persze az egyik szék mellé lecsúszott köntös korábban is feltűnhetett volna.

Mindegy, mostmár késő, vagy vámpír lesz pár napon belül, vagy nem.

A lány úgy érezte, talán meg kéne tanulnia a jelbeszédet, mert hangképzésre lehet hogy a továbbiakban nem lesz képes. Jyrki arca maga volt a tökély, haja kékesfeketének tűnt a holdfényben, szeme világított, dús ajka pedig nedvesen csillogott, és míg Mira sápadozott, ő kezdett el beszélni.

- Üdvözöllek, kis répám, örülök hogy látlak. - komolyan mondta.

- Jyrki... ezt a "kellemes" meglepetést. - Mira csodálkozott, hogy mégiscsak tud beszélni, sőt, teljesen visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét. Tapsvihar.

- Mi a frászt csinálsz a víz alatt? Olimpiára készülsz szinkronúszásban, vagy netán a mélytengeri búvárkodás világrekordját akarod megdönteni oxigénpalack nélküli kiadásban? Bár mivel flitteres fürdőrucit nem látok rajtad, valószínüleg az utóbbi lesz.

Jyrki a kis monológ alatt alig észrevehető tempóban, de egyre közelebb sodródott Mirához a vízben, miközben elképesztően mély, bársonyos hangján felkuncogott. Mirát mintha mindehol csiklandozták volna. Már ez a hang kimerítette a szexuális zaklatás fogalmát. Amerikában, ha egyszerű halandó lenne, már beperelték volna.

- Élvezem amikor élcelődsz, darling. Csak relaxáltam egy kicsit a víz alatt, míg jössz... és nyugodtan leellenőrizheted, van-e rajtam bármi flitteres.

- Maradj csak ott, ahol vagy. Már így is túl közel merészkedtél. Nagyon jól hallak innen is. - Közben a medence falához hátrált. Vagy inkább próbált odaevickélni - Nehogy azt mondd nekem, hogy megérezted, hogy jövök. Idáig azt hittem, kettőnk közül én vagyok a boszorkány.

Jyrki ezalatt halkan nevetgélt, és közben kínosan közel került a lányhoz.

- Ne félj, tudod hogy nem bántalak.

- Honnan tudnám? Tuomas-on kívül ki ismeri itt az összes titkodat? Különben meg de nagy az egód! Nem vagy te olyan félelmetes, mint amit vetítesz magadról.

- Dehogynem. Érzem a tested minden rezdülésén, hogy félsz, és érzek valami egészen mást is rajtad, amivel megőrjítesz.

- Nyugi Jyrki, az maximum a klór lesz, amivel már teliment az orrod.

Erre akkorát nevetett a vámpír, hogy a nagy összevissza kalimpálásban majdnem megint teljesen elmerült a vízben.

Valahol Mira is élvezte a helyzetet, mert tényleg izgatta a vámpír… nagyon is… de eszébe jutott Tuomas édes csókja, hogy olyan volt a karjaiban lenni, mintha álmodna. Emiatt kezdte úgy érezni, hogy talán nem kéne folytatni ezt a kis szópárbajt.

Mialatt ezen tornáztatta az agyát, Jyrki újra felbukkant, és testével odaszorította a lányt a medence falához.

Persze nem volt rajta sort, se fecske, semmilyen fürdőnadrágnak nevezhető ruhadarab, se egy árva fügefalevél. Mira kezei rátapadtak a finom bőrre, és olyan műgonddal tapogatták le a testét, mintha minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét az eszébe akarná vésni. A vámpír arca már csak milliméterekre volt tőle, lehelete bizsergette a nyakát. De nem akarta, hogy Jyrki abba a hitbe ringassa magát, hogy már le is vette a lábáról. Próbálta továbbra is humorosra venni a figurát, de a vérszívó szemében látta, hogy nem igazán érdekli tovább a mondókája. Ujjaival a lány száját becézte, majd arcát a tenyerébe fogta, mint egy satu. Innentől kezdve nincs menekvés.

- Hmmm… tényleg nem fogsz piruettezni a vízben. Sehol semmi flitter. De talán…

Megint valami elmés frázist akart Jyrki fejéhez vágni, de ő hirtelen befogta a száját… mármint a szájával… megcsókolta. Hevesen, gyorsan, követelve. Elképesztően jól csinálta, Mira semmit nem érzett az éles vámpírfogakból. Hát igen, többszáz éves gyakorlat teszi a vámpírmestert. Egészen belefeledkezett Jyrkibe, egyik kezével nedves hajába túrt, másik kezével a hátát simogatta, a férfi pedig már nyakának finom bőrét csókolta, amikor valaki figyelő tekintetét érezte a tarkóján, és ettől magához tért a bódulatból.

Felnézett, de senkit nem látott az ablakokban. Mira teljes erejével lökte el magától a gyönyörű vámpírt. Nehezére esett, szinte nyögve, de kimondta:

- Elég, eressz el.

- Miért? - kérdezte suttogva a férfi, de nem próbálta visszatartani, kezei lágyan siklottak végig a lány testén.

Nincs válasz.

Mira gyorsan kimászott a vízből, bár a mozdulatai olyan suták voltak, mint egy parton vergődő bepiált rozmáré. Pár másodperc múlva már el is tűnt a vámpír szeme elől.

Jyrki érezte, hogy mára ennyi elég volt, nem feszítheti túl a húrt. Remélte, hogy lesz még alkalma Mira közelébe férkőzni.

A lány eközben rekordidő alatt ért fel a szintjükre. Vadul zakatoltak a fejében a gondolatok. Nem tudta mi lesz ebből a Tuomas-Jyrki-Mira kavarásból, de abban biztos volt, hogy valamelyik mellett dönteni fog. Igaz nem volt ő sem egy szent, de hogy egyszerre két pasit húzzon, ahhoz nem volt hozzászokva.

Miközben elhaladt nővére szobája mellett, erős késztetést érzett, hogy bekopogjon. Aztán inkább továbbment, mert attól tartott, hogy felindultságában leordítaná Kira fejét amiatt, amit a bárban művelt. Ráérnek vitázni holnap is, baja meg biztos nem esett, azt megérezte volna... de lehet hogy attól is félt, hogy egy ágyban találja a leopárdokkal... ahhoz meg most nem volt gyomra.

Gyors zuhany, aztán behuppant ő is az ágyba.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**5. rész**

* * *

Mindeki átdurmolta szépen a napot, csak estefelé tértek magukhoz a szálloda újdonsült lakói.

Kira már pár perce fent volt, amikor elkezdte szólongatni húgát. _„Mira… Mira ébren vagy már?" „…Iiiigen… de olyan jó lett vona még kicsit lustálkodni." _fejében már hallotta is a választ._ „Talákozzunk a folyosón, és menjünk le az étterembe… farkaséhes vagyok."_

Nemcsak hogy farkaséhes volt, frissnek érezte magát, s bár nem szokott túl sokat inni, az elfogyasztott alkoholmennyiségtől függetlenül tisztán emlékezett az elmúlt éjszaka történéseire.

Gondolta elővesz a bőröndjéből valami kevésbé dögöset, valamit, ami inkább egyfajta eleganciát tükröz, ami jobban illik egy vacsorához. Hosszú fekete nadrág, fekete tűsarkú, és a vállait szabadon hagyó teshez simuló szintén fekete felső. Haja csillogó, fényes, leheletnyi smink, és máris kész volt. Különösebb cicoma nélkül is gyönyörű volt.

A nővérek egyszerre léptek ki szobájuk ajtaján. Mira sem a szokásos akcióhős bakancs és farmer szerelésben volt, rajta fekete térdig érő szoknya, egy pántos szandál és egy a csuklóján és a nyakánál csipkerátétes fekete blúz volt. Sápadt arcát még jobban kiemelő, a hajához tökéletesen illő vörös rúzs, és fekete szemhéjtus eredményeképp a végzet asszonya lépett ki a szoba ajtaján. Nem tudta, hogy most Jyrkinek vagy Tuomasnak csípte-e ki magát, az is lehet hogy szimplán csak ilyen napja volt.

Egy szó sem hangzott el köztük, míg leértek az étkezdébe, ami már tömve volt a boszorkány-vámpír-alakváltó találkozó vedégeivel. Mindketten észrevették a terem távolabbi sarkában ülő leopárdpárost, és odabiccentettek feléjük. A macskák kezében még a villa is megállt, a falat épphogy ki nem esett a szájukból, a másik sarokban ülő, csinos kis alakváltókkal körülvett, egymástól kellő távolságban helyet foglaló vámpírok pedig abbahagyták a beszédet, amikor meglátták a lányokat. Egyszerűen nem bírtak betelni a látvánnyal. Kira és Mira eközben talált egy szabad asztalt, és néhány farkaskölyök szemtelen beszólása és pár közelben ülő vámpír elismerő pillantása kíséretében helyet foglaltak. Már az ételt is kikérték, amikor Mira megszólalt.

- Nem hiszed el, kivel futottam össze az éjjel. Miután otthagytalak titeket, felmentem a szobámba, de ki kellett szellőztetnem a fejem, lementem a hátsó udvarra a kis medencéhez fürödni. Szerinted ki bukkant fel a vízből, a frászt hozva rám?

Kira csak nézett felhúzott szemöldökkel. Nem volt kedve a találós kérdésekhez, és nem akart durván belemászni Mira fejébe sem.

- Hát Jyrki! És… hát… kissé összemelegedtünk. - De akkor ezek szerint nem te figyeltél az ablakból. Pedig éreztem valakinek a tekintetét a hátamon.

- Valóban nem. Tényleg Jyrki? Ezt komolyan mondod? De hát az a vámpír ki nem állhat téged. - csodálkozott Kira, és kicsit kezdett is irigykedni, hogy a húgának talán jobban sikerült az éjszakája, mint neki - Sőt, úgy tűnt legszívesebben átharapná a torkod, jól megvacsizna, aztán minimum kivéreztetne.

- Eddig én is azt hittem. Úgy beszélt velem, mint egy ronggyal, aztán már csak azt vettem észre, hogy kis répa így, kis répa úgy, és a nyelve a számban. Fogalmam nincs, mit akar tőlem. Szerintem csak próbára akart tenni. De mindegy is, nem fogok behódolni neki. Szépen ott is hagytam, miután túlságosan is rám mászott, lubickoljon egyedül. - Kira lassan kifújta a levegőt a tüdejéből, nehogy a húga észrevegye rajta a megkönnyebbülést. Ő épp Mira miatt nem erősködött a macskákkal. Furcsán jött volna ki, ha Mira viszont fittyet hányva az újonnan szerzett kiscicájára egy gyönyörűszép vámpírból falatozik, míg a nővére az utólagos bűntudat elkerülése érdekében egyedül szunyál - De most mesélj te, mi volt a macskákkal? Hogy kerültél ágyba?

- Hááát nem biztos, hogy örülni fogsz. - kezdett szabadkozni Kira, közben Mira pedig kezdett elsápadni.

- Ne aggódj, nem történt semmi olyan… - _„eddig legalábbis",_ de ezt már inkább csak gondolatban tette hozzá. - Viszont előszólítottam a szörnyetegeiket. Egyedül. Ha józan lettem volna, meg sem próbálom. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy képes vagyok rá. Azt hiszem, csak játszani akartam velük, megmutatni nekik, hogy nem vagyunk kis senkik. Tudod, hogy a vámpírok meg az alakváltók hajlamosak lekezelni a boszorkányokat.

- Te nem vagy normális! Szórakozásból csináltad?! - háborodott fel Mira. - Arra nem gondoltál, hogy nem veszik jónéven, és esetleg darabokra cincálnak? Jézusom Kira, a frászt hozod rám. Nem is ismerjük őket, és én se tudok sokat a leopárdokról. Az egy dolog, ha egy rituálé miatt kell ezt csinálnunk az alakváltókkal, de hogy ráadásul egyedül csináld… és csak játékból… ez azért durva.

- Ugyan már, teljesen ránk vannak kattanva! Nem bántanának.

- Persze, emberalakban valószínűleg nem, de ezzel nagyon belemásztál a személyes terükbe… ráadásul a ragadozó énjük személyes terébe. Őrült vagy, ne csináld ezt még egyszer.

- Jól van, jól van, visszafogom magam. De nagylány vagyok már. Tudok magamra vigyázni.

- Oké, elismerem. - nyugodott meg Mira. - De attól még aggódhatok. Mellesleg meg is lepődtem. - gondolkodott el - Egyre nagyobb az erőnk.

- Szerinted a vámpírokat is tudnánk irányítani? - vettette oda Kira könnyedén, az étlapot vizslatva, mintha csak azt kérdezte volna, „mit kérsz desszertnek?"

- Na állj le! - meresztgette a szemét a húga, aztán Kira elnvetette magát, mire a vörös hajúnak is azonnal leesett, hogy csak viccelt, és együtt kacagtak hangosan az egész társaság figyelmét felhívva magukra.

Eközben az alfák is épp az estét taglalták, amikor Jyrki valamilyen ürüggyel odaült melléjük.

- Szerintem nem volt hülyeség rájuk bízni Afrikát. Sokkal nagyobb a hatalmuk, mint gondoltuk… legalábbis a feketének. A vöröst még nem tudom. - mondta Ville, és közben csillogó szemmel figyelte Kirát.

- Miről beszélsz? - érdeklődött a vámpír.

- Csak arról, hogy Kira volt olyan kedves, és az éjszakát bundásan tölthettük, ebben az aprócska erdőben nyuszira vadászva. - válaszolt Tuomas, mintha szégyellné, vagy legalábbis még mindig kényelmetlenül érezné magát a történtek miatt.

- Ráadásul nem is volt teljesen magánál, milyen lehet, ha teljesen józan? - beszélt egyre nagyobb lelkesedéssel Ville.

- Ezek szerint jó lesz, ha vigyázunk. - húzta el a száját Jyrki - Nem szeretnék fényes nappal agyatlanul fel alá korzózni, mert nekik ahhoz van kedvük, hogy éppen velünk szórakozzanak. - Azt nem kötötte az alakváltók orrára, hogy ő is meglepődött azon, hogy a vöröske minden különösebb erőfeszítés nélkül ellen tudott állni neki az éjjel. Cserébe viszont a leopárdok sem vallották be neki, hogy az erdőből látták őket a medencében. - Abban viszont igazad lehet, hogy ezek szerint képesek lehetnek kézben tartani Afrikát. Lucretiának is legendásan nagy az ereje. De eddig azt hittem a többiek csak varázsolgatnak meg bájitalt kavargatnak.

Csak Sean az, aki kimaradt a tegnap esti események megvitatásából. Ő szúrós szemmel figyelte a lányokat. A büszkesége nem engedte, hogy kifaggassa a leopárdját az éjszakáról, de el tudta képzelni, mit művelt az a boszorkány a két fiúval, mert nagyon ki van készülve mind a kettő. Amióta felébredt és találkozott Villével, ezen jár az agya.

Mikor a két lány befejezte a vacsorát, felálltak az asztaltól, és Mira elindult a leopárdok irányába, Sean hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve lefejtette magáról a lábánál összegömbölyödve ülő kisfarkasok kezeit, és elindult az egyedül maradt Kira irányába.

- Beszélhetnénk? - szólt halkan a lányhoz, amikor elment mellette, de meg sem állt, épp csak lelassította a lépteit - Kérlek kövess.

Kira válaszolni sem tudott, úgy meglepődött Sean határozottságán. Gépiesen kezdett lépkedni utána. Aztán amikor az ajtón kiléptek, akkor kezdett csak bosszankodni magában. _„Mégis hogy gondolja ezt, hogy madzagon rángat?! És egyáltalán… hogy lehetek ilyen könnyelmű, hogy ugrok egy szavára… hogy egy ellenséges vámpírmesterrel lófrálok éjszaka?"_

Mira megérezte, hogy valami nincs rendben. Visszanézett a nővérére, de nem találta sehol a teremben. _„Minden oké, Kira?" _kérdezte gondolatban. _„Nem tudom. Épp Sean után botladozok tűsarkúban a fűben, és a fenekét bámulom. Mondd, hogy azért mert eszméletlen jó feneke van, és nem azért, mert az agyammal babrál!"_ Mira hangosan felnevetett. A leopárdok furcsán néztek rá, de nem volt kedve magyarázkodni. Senki nem tudja, hogy a nővérével képesek szavak nélkül is kommunikálni. Addig jó, amíg a potenciális ellenséged (még ha a potenciális pasid is) nem tudja, mire vagy képes. Ezért is akadt ki nagyon Kira tegnap esti akcióján. _„Szerintem minden oké veled. Ne menj messzire, hogy hívni tudj, ha gáz van."_ felelte, aztán magára hagyta.

- Azért a város széléig nem bukdácsolnék el ebben a cipőben, ha nem baj… - szólalt meg végre Kira - Sean!! Megtennéd, hogy megállsz, és rámnézel?! - kezdett bepöccenni.

A vámpír megállt, és lassan megfordult. A szállodától már elég messze mentek ahhoz, hogy ne lássa őket senki a sötétben. De közelről a sápadt fehér bőrén szinte világított holdfény, Kira tisztán látta a kemény vonásait.

- Mit csináltál a macskámmal? - vágott bele a vámpír előjáték nélkül a közepébe.

- Mi az, hogy mit csináltam? - értetlenkedett a lány.

- Teljesen el van varázsolva. Tudni akarom, hogy a boszorkányerődet vetetted be nála, vagy a testedet.

Az utolsó szót ahogy kimondta, lealacsonyító pillantásokkal nézett végig a lányon. Több se kellett Kirának, akkora pofont adott neki, hogy a keze is belesajdult. Persze a vámpírnak meg se kottyant.

- Tudom, hogy ahhoz vagy szokva, hogy veled bárki bárhol bármikor bármit… de én nem vagyok ribanc, világos?! - kiabálta dühösen.

- Nem válaszoltál. - felelte Sean a legnyugodtabb hangon.

A lány felháborodva sarkon fordult, és el is rohant volna, ha a vámpír nem ragadja meg a csuklóját. Kira beleborzongott az érintésébe. Hideg volt a keze. És csak most figyelt fel arra is, hogy a kelleténél is sápadtabb az arca.

- Nem ettél. - nem is kérdés volt, kijelentés.

- Csak amennyit feltétlenül muszáj volt.

- Miért? - meresztette a szemeit a lány megint értetlenül.

- Kímélni akartam a farkasom.

- Miért kellene kímélni egy alakváltót?

- Az éjjel eltört a karja. Meggyógyult, de még gyenge. Kisfarkas még.

- Eltört? Eltörted…? - ijedt meg a lány.

- Igen. - bólintott. Úgy mintha meghajolt volna. Minden mozdulatában ott volt valami nemes, valami előkelő.

- Megverted? - tett egy lépést hátra. De tekintve, hogy a vámpír keze még mindig a csuklóját szorította, túl messzire nem jutott volna, ha akart volna sem.

- Nem szoktam bántani az enyéimet. Véletlen volt. De most, hogy megválaszoltam ezernyi kérdést, te is megválaszolhatnád nekem azt az egyet.

Már teljesen elpárolgott Kira haragja. Megnyugtatta Sean simogató hangja. És az ujjai is, amikkel hűvösen fonta körül a karját a meleg nyári éjszakában. Visszalépett mellé, és bár úgy érezte egy kis féltékenység is keveredett a kíváncsiságába, szívesen heccelte volna még a Villével töltött éjszakájával, végül mégis az igazat mondta neki.

- Nem varázsoltam el. És még csak nem is aludt az ágyamban. Csak iszogattunk az este. Talán csak szimpik vagyunk nekik a húgommal… De miért érdekel ez téged ennyire? - szabad kezét a vámpír mellkasára tette. Sean egyetlen szerencséje, hogy nem egyszerű halandó, különben Kira biztosan megérezte volna az óriási megkönnyebbülést rajta. Így viszont csak állt, és kifejezéstelen arccal nézett rá.

- Nem akarom, hogy irányítani tudjátok őket. Ennyi. Még én sem tudom feltétel nélkül irányítani a saját leopárdomat. - halványan elmosolyodott - De most megnyugodtam, hogy neked se megy.

Ez volt az első mosoly, amit Kira az arcán látott. És majd' elájult tőle. Olvasztóan édes volt ez a kemény pasi, amikor mosolygott. A kezét a mellkasáról - végigsimítva márványhűvös nyakát - az arcára tette. Nem tudta mit vár tőle, Sean maga volt a megtestesült közöny. Az évszázadok alatt megtanulta, hogyan tudja az érzelmeit száz százalékosan megtartania magának. Senki, soha, semmit nem tudott kiolvasni az arcából, ha ő nem akarta.

- Többet kellene mosolyognod. - enyhült meg Kira hangja.

- Ha én lennék a kedves vámpírbácsi, akkor vajon ki tartana tőlem? - hangja bizsergette a lányt, biztos volt benne, hogy bűbájt használ, de már nem érdekelte. A vámpír újra elmosolyodott, sokkal felszabadultabban mint az előbb.

Kira válasz helyett a lehető legközelebb lépett hozzá, lábujjhegyre állt, melleivel hozzásimult a férfi mellkasához, és megcsókolta hűvös ajkait.

- Mester! - hallották a hátuk mögött a kis farkaskölyök hangját.

Azonnal szétrebbentek, és a szálloda irányába fordultak. Messze volt a fiú még, nem valószínű, hogy tökéletesen ki tudta venni, mi történt, de gyorsan közeledett.

- Jönnötök kellene... - kezdte bizonytalanul, amikor a lányt is felismerte - ...már a fél társaság elindult a gyülekezőre.

- Megyünk. - szólt Sean, és elindult a szőke fiú után, rá sem nézve Kirára.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**6. rész**

* * *

Miután Kira elment, húga kissé bizonytalan léptekkel indult el a leopárdok asztala felé. Elég kínosnak érezte a feladatot, hogy ő közölje a leoprádkirályokkal és a maradék fővámpírral, hogy mostmár ideje lenne elindulniuk a boszorkány-főhadiszállásra a gyűlésre. A tegnap történteket viszont nem tudta meg nem történtté tenni, és Lucretia-nak sem akart csalódást okozni. Az se lett volna baj, ha Kira nem hagyja faképnél Sean miatt, de mostmár mindegy.

Nem könnyítette meg a dolgát, hogy mind a három férfi folymatosan vizslatta, le nem vették volna róla a szemüket. Igyekezett hát minél hamarabb átvágni az asztalsorok között. Ahogy közeledett, egyre jobban érezte az erejüket, a macskáké meleg volt és bizsergető, a vámpíré hűvös és megnyugtató. Elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy egyikük se tudja megtörni, az erőhullámok úgy csorogtak le róla, mint esőcseppek az ablaküvegen. Tényleg egyre nagyobb az erejük...

Végre odaért az asztalhoz.

- Kérlek, fáradjatok át Lucretia főhadiszállására. Itt az idő, nemsokára kezdetét veszi a gyűlés. - próbálta elővenni legsemlegesebb, legünnepélyesebb modorát, hogy megőrizze a látszatát annak, hogy nem különösebben zaklatja fel egyikük látványa sem.

Szerencsére senki sem érezte szükségét annak, hogy kényszeredett társalgásba kezdjenek. Mira jelen pillanatban sem Jyrkinek, sem Tuomasnak nem tudott volna mit mondani, de ők se neki. Ville gondolatait meg amúgy is Kira kötötte le, észre se vette a többiek gyötrődését.

Mira örült, hogy a szálloda és a boszitanya csak néhány száz méterre volt egymástól, így csak egy rövid sétát kellett tenniük. A teremben már minden elő volt készítve, tulajdonképpen már csak pár likantróp, és a "társaság krémje" vagyis ők, meg Kira és Sean hiányoztak. Lucretia már el is küldte a vámpírkirály bizalmi emberének tűnő kis szőke fiút, egy Jonne nevű farkaskölyköt, ugyanis továbbra sem volt abban biztos, hogy ennyi hatalom békében megfér egymással, folyamatosan amiatt aggódott, nehogy bárki is kárt tegyen a másikban. Szegény még nem tudhatta, hogy másfajta érzelmek vannak itt kialakulóban, amiknek semmi köze ehhez az egész tulajdonmegosztási mizériához.

Végül Sean és Kira is befutott, és mindannyian helyet foglaltak. Persze megint ugyanaz volt a koreográfia... Mira valahogy Tuomas mellé került, Kira Sean és Ville között, csak szegény Jyrkinek jutott egy távolabb eső szék. De Kirának se volt sokáig ilyen jó dolga. Sean, ahogy a kis szőke farkasa is visszaérkezett a maradék alakváltókkal, halk bocsánatkérések közepette kikéredzkedett a sorok közül. Odament a fiúhoz, valamit sugdosott a fülébe, azután visszatérve Ville másik oldalán foglalt helyet. Kira nem tudta mire vélni. Talán csak nem akart újra "átmászni" mindkettőjükön. Talán szándékosan ült le arrébb. Talán csak mindenáron kezeügyében kell lennie a kis szőkének, és ha visszaül Kira mellé, akkor neki már nem lett volna hely. Mindenesetre Mirának is feltűnt a meglepettség nővére arcán.

_"Mi történt odakint?"_ - kérdezte halkan duruzsolva nővére fejében.

_"Semmi. Legalábbis szerintem ő így gondolja. Először azt éreztem féltékeny férj módjára számonkéri rajtam, hogy mit csináltam a cicákkal. Tetszett is az indulat rajta nagyon, felizgatott a kis dög."_

_"És...? Gondolom ma éjszakára már megvan a programod..." -_ jegyezte meg Mira egy kicsit elszontyolodva. Ő még mindig nem tudta mit kezdjen a hirtelen nyakába szakadt két páratlan hímmel.

_"Ja. Kínomban kaparhatom a falat egész éjjel."_ - morogta Kira.

_"Ez hogy érted?"_ - húzta fel a szemöldökét óvatlanul.

_"Úgy, hogy ez a vámpír nem csak hogy hideg, de tutira jégkockák közt szunyál amíg mi a kék eget nézzük! Megcsókoltam. De mintha jégszobrot csókolnék. Meg sem moccant, rezzenéstelen arccal tűrte, hogy 'kielégítsem a vágyaim' rajta. Aztán hozzám se szólt, azóta rám se nézett. Most meg lazán arrébb ült. Én ehhez nem vagyok hozzászokva, hugi... bosszant ez a vérszívó... bosszant, hogy nem hever a lábaim előtt."_

Közben Lucretia elkezdett beszélni. A lányok persze egyetlen szavára sem figyeltek. Egyéb fontos dolgokat viatattak meg egymással.

- Most, hogy mindenki megérkezett, hadd mondjam el, mennyire örülök, hogy sikerült döntést hozni, és remélem, ezzel együtt egy tartós békét megteremteni társadalmunkban. - nyitotta meg az estét Lucretia - A közösségek vezetői felhatalmaztak, hogy megosszam tárgyalásaink végeredményét az itt megjelentekkel.

_"Mi?? De hát úgy nézett rád... basszus. Beijedt volna?" _- hitetlenkedett Mira.

_"A nagy vámpírvezér megijed a kis boszorkánytól? Na ne... ah, hagyjuk inkább. Mi van Tuomasszal? Remélem nem akadt ki annyira tőlem tegnap, hogy elvegyem a kedvét még tőled is."_

_"Remélem..."_ - kuncogott Mira - _"Szerintem nem a kiakadós fajta. De azt hiszem, nemsokára letesztelem milyen fajta."_

_"Hát hajrá, kishúgom! Azt hiszem, én is megvigasztalom magamat ezzel a doromboló kis macskával, ha már így teper."_ - nézett Kira lopva maga mellé, Villére.

_"Csak mert teper...? Na ne nevettess! Gyönyörű, és nem mellesleg, elég befolyásos. Nem értem, miért akarsz állandóan hullák után rohangászni, mikor egy ilyen forróvérű leopárdkirály lesi minden mozdulatod..."_

_"Ha te sem értesz, hogy várhatnám el mástól, hugi? Ők a gyengéim, a porcelánbőr, a felsőbbrendű tökéletesség, a halandó számára felfoghatatlan mértékű tudás, az évszázados arisztokratikus elegancia... ők más korban születtek, kivételesek. És ez az egy most valamiért annyira kivételes, hogy kivételesen megbűvölhetetlen..." _- felelte csalódotan._  
_

_"Bocs, nem úgy gondoltam... kicsit mások vagyunk, de azért értelek. Figyeljünk egy kicsit a 'főnökasszonyra', aztán folytatjuk élőszóban. Kicsit lefáraszt most ez az egész."_ - javasolta Mira, a nővére pedig bólintott.

Míg Lucretia beszélt, nemcsak a lányok, az emlegetett vezetők is teljesen máshol jártak gondolatban. Jyrki Mirát nézte, Mira Tuomasra pislantgatott, Tuomas pedig Jyrkivel szemezett. Csak nehogy szemtengely-ferdülést kapjanak. Vicc, de ugyanígy volt a másik társaság is. Ville Kirát képzelte el éppen ruci nélkül, Kira a vörös fővámpíron legeltette a szemét, azonban Sean arcáról megintcsak semmit sem lehetett leolvasni. Hosszú ujjait a mellette ülő kisfarkasa combján pihentette, és látszólag kíváncsian figyelte Lucretia minden szavát.

- ...tehát Afrika a boszorkányok fennhatósága alá kerül. Az ott történt eseményekről pedig rendszeres beszámolót készítünk a leopárdkirályok és a vámpírurak részére. Két év próbaidő után pedig tárgyalásokat kezdünk a kontinens végleges átengedéséről. - fejezte be Lucretia - Végül köszönetet szeretnék mondani minden megjelent vezetőnek, akik lehetővé tették , hogy végre megszüntessük ezt az áldatlan állapotot, és elejét vegyük a további viszálykodásoknak.Természetesen a szálloda továbbra is vendégeink rendelkezésére áll. Bincius, a helyi vámpírközösség vezetője, aki szintén itt van körünkben, kérte, tolmácsoljam, szívesen látja önöket, maradjanak kérem, ameddig csak jólesik.

A vámpírok és a leopárdok ezután megköszönték Lucretiának a beszédet, meghajoltak, a közösség pedig megkönnyebbülten tapsolt. Ezzel a gyűlés véget ért, de az éjszaka még csak most kezdődött el igazán...

Lucretia levonult az emelvényről, majd lassacskán az összes vendég elpárolgott, ki vér, ki más táplálék után kutatva.

Már szinte csak a két lány, és a leopárdok árválkodtak a gyertyák egyre csökkenő fényében. A boszik összebújva sutyorogtak, amíg a leopárdok kicsit arrébb beszélgettek egymással.

- Na most mit kezdjünk ezekkel a cicamicákkal? Nézd, Ville szemei úgy kiestek, hogy kiskanállal kell majd összekapargatnod a földről! - kuncogott a kis vörös.

- Szívesen összekanalazom! De gondolom macskafogót ma este nem akarnak játszani, hmm majd csak kitalálunk valami jobbat.- válszolta Kira.

- Az jó lesz, mert ennek itt olyan az illata... félek, hogy mindjárt ő fog elvarázsolni engem. - folytatta Mira.

- Szerintem induljunk vissza a szállodába, meglátjuk utánunk jönnek-e. - így Kira.

A két lány felállt, és elindult kifelé. Persze a két macska úgy pattant fel, mint Tigris a Micimackóban. (Biztos nekik is rugó volt a mancsukban és a farkincájukban.) De nem indultak azonnal a lányok után.

A nővérek még gyorsan elköszöntek Lindától, Lucretia titkárától, aki még mindig ott szorgoskodott a teremben, s kifürkészhetetlen arccal nézett a távozók után.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

**7. rész**

* * *

Az alfák a boszorkánynővérek távozása után odamentek Lindához, hogy Lucretia felől érdeklődjenek, igaz Ville már legszívesebben kifelé loholt volna. Némileg alábbhagyott az érdeklődése az egész hatalom-cirkusz iránt. Persze Sean segítségére akart lenni, és az alakváltók helyzete sem hagyta hidegen a vitatott kontinensen, de úgy gondolta, hogy a főbb kérdéseket már tisztába tették, a többi meg majd kialakul. Nem akart elveszni a részletekben. Erre majd kiválasztják a megfelelő embereket a hordákból, meg a vérszopópereputtyból, akik majd mint helytartók felelnek, és tesznek jelentést az eseményekről. Mivel már nem maradnak sokáig Ausztráliában, sokkal jobban szeretett volna Kirával lenni, folyamatosan csak a kis boszi járt a fejében. Kit izgat ilyenkor Afrika? Hát… Tuomast. Egyrészt ő is mielőbb szerette volna letudni a hivatalos részt, mert neki is volt egy kis boszija, másrészt Jyrki elég hullámzó hangulatban volt… Biztos agyára ment a forró klíma. Ha most rögtön nekiszegeznék a kérdést, lehet, hogy még Európát is átadná bárkinek. Persze utána a macskáján verné le, hogy miért nem akadályozta meg. Ismerte jól a vámpírt, eleget élt vele. Jyrki alapjáraton nem volt gyenge kezű vezető, csak megszokta, hogy a vérleopárd mindenben mellette van, ha kell.

- Üdv! - köszöntek a lánynak.

- Üdv. - mérte végig a srácokat alig észrevehetően a szőke boszorkány. "_Kira és Mira már megint megfogták az Isten lábát. Mindkét lábát. Miért mindig nekik jutnak a legfinomabb falatok…?"_

- Te vagy Linda, ugye? Lucretia mindenese. - kérdezte Ville.

- Igen... az vagyok... a mindenese...

"_Miért nem egyből csicskás_?" - füstölgött magában.

- Akkor te talán tudsz segíteni nekünk. Ma még egyeztetnünk kellene pár dolgot Lucretiával, de nem tudjuk merre van. Azt hiszem, ő nem szállt meg Binciusnál. - így Tuomas.

- Ahogy mondod. Én elkísérhetlek hozzá benneteket. Csak néhány percet kérek.

Ezzel sarkonfordult és magára hagyta őket. Villámgyorsan átöltözött. Mondjuk nem volt nehéz dolga, csak lekapta a bokáig érő kissé unalmas ruháját, túl sok mindent meg nem kellett magára kapnia. Rózsaszín top, vagy inkább háló, ami csak azt takarta, amit nagyon muszáj, a lehető legrövidebb farmersort, amit el lehet képzelni, és hozzá magas sarkú rózsaszín szandál. Cuki nem? Öltözködési hiányosságai persze kíválóan rámutattak bőre bársonyos barnaságára. Öt perc elteltével pilláit rebegtetve jelent meg, majd kitessékelte a leopárdokat, és elindultak a lány piszkosfehér kisteherautójához. Hosszú mézszínű haját kibontotta, és úgy tipegett a macskák előtt, mintha legalábbis valami párizsi kifutón vonulna. De egyenlőre egyik fiú érdeklődését sem sikerült ezzel a produkcióval felkeltenie.

- Gyertek, nincs messze. - bevágódott a furgonba, és már indított is.

A cicák behuppantak hátulra és gyorsan becsatolták magukat, Linda pedig finom rándulással a szája szegletében nyugtázta, hogy egyikük sem akar mellé ülni. Úgy látszik, ezekkel a likantrópokkal kicsit nehezebb dolga lesz. Nem baj, annál izgibb lesz becserkészni őket. Őt is hidegen hagyták már a halandók, jobban szerette az alakváltókat, de ebben is kellett a változatosság, farkasokkal és vérhiénákkal már volt dolga bőven, most kipróbálná a macskákat is. Ezen elmélkedve igazgatta meg a visszapillantót, s közben végigjártatta szemét a leendő zsákmányán. Már amennyit ebből a szögből látni lehetett belőlük. Egyikük sem tulajdonított jelentőséget a rutinos mozdulatnak, bőven el voltak merülve gondolatainkban. A lánynak pedig egyre jobban tetszett, amit látott. Igen. Ráadásul alfák… micsoda csemege.

Elhagyták a poros roncstelepet, és végre kikanyarodtak egy betonútra. Szép volt a város az esti fényektől megvilágítva, igaz nem éppen az üzleti élet fellegvára, de a turizmus elég jelentős volt. Szállodákon kívül csak pár irodaház árválkodott. Mellettük néhány bevásárlóközpont, szórakozóhely, és szupermarket fért csak el. A lakóházak is inkább a parthoz közel épültek, mert az embereket jobban izgatta a szörfözés, meg a napozás, mint a városi élet. Brisbane hangulata így a nyüzsgő nagyváros és az álmos kisváros között volt félúton.

Nemsokára kikanyarodtak a főútra, ahol üdítő színfoltként bújt meg egy apró, kétszintes épület a modern üvegcsodák mellett. Alul kisállat kereskedés, a felső szinten pedig a lakórész volt. Kikászálódtak a kopott verdából, és együtt elindultak a ház felé.

A leopárdok kissé meglepődtek ugyan, hogy Lucretia szállását szem előtt, a belváros közepén találják, de szavakba már nem öntötték gondolataikat. Gyermekkori beidegződés talán, hogy a vasorrú bába az erdőben dekkol egy mézeskalácsházban. Mindegy, ha nem is tűnt valami ésszerűnek és biztonságosnak, hogy egy főboszi pont itt verjen tanyát, nem ők fogják erről felvilágosítani.

- A kereskedésen keresztül megyünk fel. - válaszolt a ki nem mondott kérdésre Linda.

Már épp a bejárathoz értek, amikor Bincius lépett ki az ajtón. Legalábbis a nyurga alak, a hosszú, fekete, hullámos lobonc, és a félárbocra eresztett szemhéjak alól figyelő álmos tekintet erre engedett következtetni. Igaz, hogy mostanában hanyagolták egymást Lucretiával, de érzelmeik egy másodpercre sem szűntek meg a másik iránt. Tipikus se veled-se nélküled kapcsolat volt ez, ami most úgy néz ki, megint a veled periódusba érkezett. Kölcsönös fejbiccentés, és a vendéglátós fővámpír már ott sem volt.

Beléptek a szőke boszorkány után a tök sötét üzletbe, de egyiküket sem csapta meg a kajaszag, ugyanis túl sok melegvérű állat nem tartózkodott a helyiségben. Lámpára nem volt szükség, hogy mindezt fél pillanat alatt vágják, macskaszemekkel elég egyértelmű volt. Linda sem sietett világosságot gyújtani, ő viszont macskaszemek nélkül is pontosan ismerte a járást.

- Te... itt minden tele van pókokkal, rovarokkal, meg kígyókkal... engem kiver a víz a pókoktól…- súgta oda a bajsza alatt Tuomi Villének.

- Tényleg... de te akartál annyira idejönni, te beszari… különben szerintem CSÍPNÉNEK téged, holnap vegyünk egyet! - vigyorgott a képébe Ville, mire helyes kis morgást kapott válaszul.

- Haha… szívass csak... de te is kaphatsz mindjárt egy kígyót a nyakadba. - durcizott a kékszemű.

- Jól van már Foltos, és sem csipázom ezt a terráriumot. Rendezzük le gyorsan a témát, aztán húzzunk a vérbe.

A szöszke már kedzett kifogyni a türelméből, mire a macskák odaértek hozzá az üzlet hátsó részébe. Üres, semmitmondó tekintete nem tükrözte érzelmeit, posványszínű szemeiből nem lehetett kiolvasni, hogy kezd ideges lenni. Szó nélkül hátat fordított nekik, s termetét meghazudtoló jó nagy rántással széthúzta a súlyos brokátfüggönyt, mely mögött egy szépen faragott falépcső vezetett a felső szintre. A szokásos riszával indult fölfelé, tudva, hogy legalább most kénytelenek lesznek végigvizslatni. Szandáljának kopogását és a fiúk lépteinek neszét is elnyelte a lépcsőn végigfutó szőnyeg, mégis, alighogy felértek, már nyílt is a lépcsőről ismert motívumokkal díszített faajtó. Na nem mintha Lucretia nyitotta volna ki, kinyílt az magától. Beléptek az előszobába, ahol megint csak egy jó nagy szőnyeg rojtjaiban estek majdnem orra.

- Bújjatok ki a cipőtökből és gyertek beljebb. Linda, te most elmehetsz, köszönöm szépen a segítséget. - trillázta Lucretia, mintha egy madár dalolna.

Persze őt magát még mindig nem lehetett látni. A szőke jobbra mutatott, és a fiúk immár lábbeli, és a mindenesboszi nélkül lépegettek tovább. Jó sok szoba volt, mind egymásból nyíltak, így jutottak egyre távolabb a bejárattól. Mindehol puha, süppedős szőnyegek, ülőpárnák, vastag függönyök, színes textíl faltól-falig. Maguk a falak is kellemes narancs, barna, bordó színekre festve, a gyertyák és füstölők tömkelege pedig a kisebb asztalkákat borította el. Néhány óriási virágféleséget is láttak, bár meghatározni egyiket sem tudták, mivel az ausztrál növényvilág kissé kívül esett érdeklődési körükön... na persze az ausztrál boszik szerencsére benne voltak eme körben.

Egyszóval úgy érezték magukat, mint akik egy luxus teaházba csöppentek. Ha balra indultak volna, valószínűleg valami hasonló fogadja őket abban az irányban is. Aztán végül csak elérték a legbelső szobát, ahol mind a négy falon a plafonig értek a majd leszakadó könyves, üvegcse- illetve tégelytároló polcok. Középen gyönyörű antik asztal állt, rajta számítógéppel, ami manapság már elengedhetetlen egy üzletasszony-főboszorkány kelléktárában.

Sötét, egyenes haja kissé összezilálva omlott vállára, valószínüleg a Bincius-szal való iménti találkozója eredményeképpen. Kedves arcában barátságosan csillogtak meleg barna szemei, miközben hellyel kínálta az érkezőket, akik lehuppantak a párnás fotelekbe, és lehunyt szemmel nyújtóztak picit. Olyan kényelmes volt, hogy majdnem még dorombolni is kezdtek, de aztán észrevették magukat, hisz leopárdkirályok volnának, nem házikedvencek.

- Elnézést, Lucretia, hogy így betörtünk, és köszönjük, hogy fogad még ma, tudjuk, későre jár. - kezdett szabadkozni a mindig udvarias cicamica.

- Semmi gond, Tuomas, tudtam, hogy ma éjjel még meglátogatnak, és elő is készítettem mindent.

- Akkor hamar végzünk. - lelkendezett Ville, s pillantgatott jelentőségteljesen a másik macskára, aki ugyanolyan vidám szemeket meresztett vissza rá.

Tényleg nem tartott sokáig az egész, mindent átbeszéltek és mindent aláírtak amit kellett, természetesen a vámpírok érdekeinek figyelembevételével járva el.

Lassan elbúcsúztak Lucretiától, majd Tuomi halkan érdeklődött - Ville ki-kibuggyanó nevetése mellett - hogy nincs-e esetleg olyan kijárat, mely nem a bolton át vezet. Mire a főboszi is nehezen fogta vissza magát és félig mosolyogva, félig sajnálkozva tudatta, hogy mindenképpen a pókokkal kikövezett úton kell visszamenniük, de megnyugtatta a pókiszonyost, hogy nem esik bántódásuk. A rossz szándékkal közeledőknek viszont annál inkább, mert ugyan ezt már nem tette hozzá, de a bolt az ő első védelmi vonala, és vannak ott sokkal veszedelmesebb dolgok is, mint a szegény nyolclábúak meg a többi állat.

Lebattyogtak hát a lépcsőn, és elszontyolodva konstatálták, hogy Lucretia mindenese már sehol nincs. Most gyalogolhatnak vissza.

- Nem mondod, hogy alakot akarsz váltani, csak hogy hamarabb visszaérjünk ugye? Tegnap este nem volt elég a kényszerbunda?

- Jajj Tuo, ne aggodalmaskodj annyit, árt a szépségednek. - kezdtek el mindketten nevetni.

- Tiszta hülye vagy. Veled nem lehet komolyan beszélni. Különben ha visszaváltozol, akkor meg Kira vakarhajta rólad a szmötyit. Vagy gondolod józanul is bejössz neki szőrösen?

- Nem tudhatjuk. Én el tudom képzelni, hogy extra igényei vannak a szépségnek. - vigyorgott - Na jó, legyen igazad. Akkor marad a séta. - karolt bele barátjába.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

**8. rész**

* * *

Gyönyörű csillagfényes éjszaka borult rájuk, egy kósza felhő sem takarta el a hatalmas, világító holdat. A hőmérséklet is elviselhető volt, egy-egy frissítő szellő néha megborzolta bőrüket, de a lányok nem fáztak, mezítláb lépegettek a puha homokban vissza, a szálloda felé. Az óceánparton már egy lelket sem láttak. A víz halkan morajlott, és lágyan fodrozódó felszíne egy távoli világítótorony fényeit tükrözte vissza. Valahonnan még mintha zenét is hallottak volna kiszűrődni. Tökéletes volt minden, mint egy könnyáztatta romantikus filmben. Kár, hogy ebbe a jelenetbe nem a megfelelő szereplőket pakolta a rendező.

- Azt hittem, elkísérnek minket, úgy ugrottak fel, mint akiket puskából lőttek ki. - mondta Kira elűnődve.

- Én is. Már elképzeltem, hogy sétálok itt Tuomival, erre… áhh nem értem, miért bámultak minket folyamatosan a gyűlés alatt, és miért voltak végig mellettünk, ha most meg ott maradtak Lindával. Biztos a legújabb szőrmedivatról eszmecserélnek. - nézett nővérére savanyú képpel Mira, és lerogyott a homokba.

- Mindegy. Én nem fogok egy macska után rohangászni. - vágta rá a fekete Blake lány.

- És egy vámpír után? - sandított fel fél szemmel a fiatalabbik.

- Alap… még tűsarkúban is! - nevettek fel, bár kissé fanyar humor volt ez, miután kibeszélték a nem olyan sokkal ezelőtt lezajlott Sean-Kira jelenetet.

- Amúgy remélem nem miattam fogtad vissza magad tegnap Villével. - folytatta a vöröshajú, miközben a másik is letelepedett mellé - Most bőven elég lesz egyszerre egy cica. A tied lehet. Különben látod, még az az egy is tesz a fejemre. Úgy látszik, lassan szakosodhatok valami más ragadozófajra. Pedig simán magamhoz szólíthatnám őket… simán… - mondta, miközben még a keze is ökölbe szorult, ahogy átkulcsolta felhúzott térdeit - Ráadásul Jyrkiről meg se kérdeztelek... na nem mintha én kerestem volna szemtelen-de-piszokszexi-vámpírúr társaságát... Bár az az igazság, hogy kezdem kicsit máshogy látni a vámpírokat. De azért egyenlőre nem nagyon akarnék se a kajája, se a babája lenni. Azt hiszem. Tudod nehéz megszoknom, hogy ezek a pasik csak éjjel használhatók, és hát az életvitelük sem épp mindennapi.

- Ahogy az alakváltóké sem. - válaszolta Kira, és élvezte ahogy a lábait nyaldossák a langyos hullámok - Ébredtem már arra, hogy egy fél szarvas dekkol az ágy lábánál, rajta a kiütött pasim... rögtön ex-pasim.

- De az alfák csak annyi időt töltenek állati alakban, amennyit ők akarnak, a vámpíroknak meg folyamatos vérátömlesztésre van szükségük... - folytatta Mira, és rögtön tudta, hogy mit fog válaszolni a nővére. Igaz, hogy a vámpíroknak rendszeresen kell a kaja, de az ő kajájuk legalább életben marad... de Kira nem felelt, sőt nem is figyelt már arra, mit beszél a húga, hunyorogva bámult a másik irányba.

A holdvilágnál egy feltűnő alakot pillantott meg a távolban. Aztán észrevette, hogy a tejfehér bőrű idegen mellett ott világít egy tejfölszőke fej is. Intett a húgának, hogy maradjon csendben, és ujjával a két alak felé mutatott.

- Sean? És... - meresztgette a szemét Mira is - ...a kisfarkas?

- Jonne a neve. Akkor nem én vagyok a hülye, szerintem is ők. Mit keresnek itt? - suttogta Kira.

A két férfi láthatóan beszélgetett valamiről, Sean hevesen gesztikulált, de a tenger zúgása miatt egyetlen hangfoszlány sem jutott el a lányokig. Csak nézték őket, csendben, nehogy észrevegyék a homokban gubbasztó boszipárost, amikor Mira hirtelen a szájához kapott. Majdnem kicsúszott egy apró sikoly a torkán. A magas vámpír a kisfarkas vállai köré vetette a karjait, fejét a mellkasához húzta, és szorosan magához ölelte.

- Ennyire jó viszonyt azért nem szoktak ápolni a vérszívók a rangjukon aluli alakváltókkal. - motyogta a vörös boszi.

- Ő a pomme de sang-ja, ha jól tudom. - felelte Kira, de azért az ő szemei is a lehető legnagyobbra nyíltak.

A vámpírkirály ekkor elengedte a fiút, felemelte az állát, lehajolt a több mint egy fejjel alacsonyabb farkasához, és megcsókolta. Futó csóknak tűnt, vagy inkább csak puszinak, de mindkét lány kővé dermedt a látványtól.

Mira a nővérét bámulta, Kira még mindig a párocskát... egyikük sem tudott percekig megszólalni.

- Hát ezért... - szólalt meg végül Kira sírontúli hangon, _"Hát ezért volt ilyen fagyos velem", _akarta volna mondani, de nem sikerült befejeznie a mondatot.

- Basszus. - ennyi amit Mira hozzá tudott fűzni.

- Menjünk mégis cicázni! - pattant fel Kira sietve, hogy a másik alig bírta követni a süppedős homokban.

A szálloda recepcióján Kira megtudakolta, hogy a leopárdkirályok visszatértek-e már a szobájukba. Összeomlott volna, ha kiderül, hogy a cicák meg Lindával töltik épp az estéjüket. Amikor nemleges választ kapott, rögtön elkezdett kombinálni, Mira alig bírta visszafogni.

- Attól még hogy nincsenek a szobájukban, nem biztos, hogy Linda lakásán vannak, állj már le. - ráncigálta vissza a nővérét, aki már megint a bár felé indult volna, azzal a különbséggel, hogy előző nap jókedvében borozgatott, ma sokkal durvább lett volna a szitu. Ha vigasztalásra kell az alkohol, abból sosem sül ki sok jó. Nem sok sikerrel cibálta visszafelé, de szerencséjére épp ekkor jelent meg a két alfa az aulában. Mira eleresztette Kira karját, amikor meglátta, hogy a macskákra nézve egy pillanat alatt kivirult az arca.

Kira lesimította a kissé zilált ruháját, és csábítóan mosolyogva lépett a két férfi mellé. Még köszönésre sem pazarolta az időt, csak kézenfogta Villét.

- Te most velem jössz. - jelentette ki, és elindult a lift irányába, a zöldszemű pedig meglepetten, de bármiféle ellenvetés nélkül lépkedett utána.

A húga leesett állal bámult utánuk.

- A nővéred nem cicózik. - füttyentett Tuomas.

- Hát nem szokása. Most főleg nem, hogy ki van akadva... - húzta el a száját a vörös, és kezdett kicsit zavarban lenni attól, hogy ilyen hirtelen kettesben találta magát a macskájával.

- Mitől akadt ki? - kérdezte az alfa kíváncsian, és közelebb húzódott a lányhoz.

- Áh, hosszú... inkább menjünk, üljünk ki a medence szélére. Van kedved? - kérdezte félénken, remélte hogy Tuomas nem várja azt tőle, hogy olyan legyen mint a nővére.

- Persze! - vigyorgott, és mint az előbb Kira Villét, úgy kapta el a leopárd a lány kezét, és már kint is voltak a medencénél.

Lehuppantak, Tuomi mint egy kiskölyök, lóbázta a vízben a lábait, de közben jó szorosan átkarolta a cidriző boszit. Ahogy a macska hozzásimult, Mira egyre jobban ellazult, imádta a fiú illatát, isteni volt beleburkolózni. Csodálkozott saját magán, mert ennyire nem szokott beájulni senkitől sem, általában magabiztos, nem ilyen nyuszi.

- Akkor elmeséled mi baja a nővérednek? - búgta halkan a cicus, olyan közel hajolva az arcához, hogy Mira az összes szempilláját meg tudta volna számolni, ha nem épp a szája bámulásával lett volna elfoglalva. De aztán a kérdés kicsit magához térítette.

- Ööö semmi különös, csak látott valakit, aki felkavarta. De semmi baja, hamar megnyugszik, csak kissé heves természetű. - kezdett Tuomi combján játszani az ujjaival, és finoman szaglászta a fiú nyakát.

- Hmm nem úgy, mint te. De úgy látom, a vizet szereted.

Mira érzett valami furát a hangján, ezért próbálta abbahagyni a szimatolást, és felnézett.

- Ezt úgy érted, hogy…

- Igen, láttam mit csináltál Jyrkivel és...

- Hogy _én_ mit csináltam?? - kerekedett el a lány szeme - Az eszedbe se jutott, hogy megbabrálta az agyamat és rám mászott? - hüledezett tovább - Ezek szerint te kukkoltál, de úgy látszik végig nem nézted az előadást kiscicám! Mindegy, nem fogok magyarázkodni! És akkor most mi lesz? Azért jöttél ki velem, hogy befejezzünk valamit, amit még el sem kezdtünk? - vált egyre idegesebbé a hangja. Úgy tűnik, egy kis adag azért belé is szorult abból a heves természetből.

Tuomas ekkor belemarkolt a lány hajába, magához húzta és rátapadt a puha ajkakra, hogy elhallgattassa végre azt a cséphadarót. Maga alá kanalazta a lábait és teljesen Mira felé fordult, aki mindkét karjával belekapaszkodott, mintha már el sem akarná engedni.

- Te kis buta, semmi ilyet nem akarok, nem haragszom rád. Ha hagynád hogy végigmondjam… szóval láttalak titeket, de tudom milyen Jyrki. Neki nehéz ellenállni.

Mira-döbbenet második felvonás. Mostmár meg se szólalt az ámulattól.

- Igen, nagyon is jól ismerem. Ő talált rám, mikor megfertőződtem. Hálás voltam neki, mert akkor befogadott, és aztán évekig voltam a pomme de sangja, mielőtt a saját falkám nimir-raj-a lett belőlem… és mint a pomme de sangok általában, nem csak a vérem adtam a vámpírkirálynak. - sütötte le a szemét, és Mirának elakadt a lélegzete. Tuomas azt hitte, hogy azért, mert egy férfi ágyában képzelte el, de valójában a tengerparti jelenet jutott a boszorkány eszébe. Lehet hogy mégsem volt olyan komoly Sean és a kisfarkas összesimulása? Ezt el kellene mondania azonnal Kirának. Megpróbálta fejben utolérni, de elbarikádozta magát. Nem kapott választ. Valószínűleg jobb dolga van a cicájával, mint a húgával társalogni... hát jó, akkor ő is a marad a cicánál. - De mostmár nem ez a felállás, úgyhogy nem szeretném, hogy többet hozzád nyúljon. - szépítgette közben Tuomas - Bőven el van látva, nekem viszont csak te kellesz.

Válasz helyett csak nézte a bánatos kékséget, és biztosan tudta, hogy mostmár övé a cica, se Linda-félék, se Jyrki nem kavarhat be.

- Jól tudom, hogy állatokkal foglalkozol, amikor épp nem boszitalálkozóra jársz? - váltott inkább témát a macsek.

- Hehe, nem találod ki… nagymacskákkal. - tért vissza egyből a vörös Blake jókedve - Bár sajnos leopárdok tanulmányozására idáig nem volt lehetőségem… mérte végig hümmögve tetőtől talpig a kis párducát.

- Pedig én tudnék neked egy szép kifejlett példányt, aki hagyná, hogy jól megvizsgáld. - és bájos mosolyt is mellékelt a mondandójához.

- Igen? Akkor össze tudsz hozni egy találkát Villével? – húzta a fiút a boszi.

- Miiii? Adok én neked Villét… na gyere, mielőtt felverjük az egész szállodát. - kapta el a lány karját, és már rohantak is vihorászva befelé, de csakis tudományos célból.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**9. rész**

* * *

Kira bevágta a szobája ajtaját maguk mögött, és a mellkasára tenyerelve tolta egyre beljebb Villét.

- Vegyük ezt le, kiscica. - megragadta a férfi pólóját, és olyan hevesen tépte le róla, hogy nem úszta meg az anyag... reccsent, ők pedig nevetve dobták a sötétzöld textilt a sarokba.

Hanyattdöntötte, és csábítón kúszott fel a testén. A leopárdkirály uralkodóhoz nem méltó módon, teljes mértékben felkínálva magát pihegett alatta, nyújtogatta a nyakát, hogy elérje a lány vörös ajkait. Átvetette egyik karját Kira derekán, és szorosan magához húzta a testét. Ő adott neki egy forró csókot, de nem hagyta, hogy a hatalmába kerítsék a csillogó zöld szemek. Az óceánkék vámpírszemek épp eléggé elbűvölték, és pofára is esett, úgyhogy egy ideig most köszöni szépen, de nem kér a varázslatból. Kihúzta magát a hosszú karok közül, felemelkedett négykézlábra, és ráült Ville csípőjére. A macska csak mosolygott. A lány belevájta hosszú körmeit a mellkasába, végigkaristolta a testét, és a nadrágja szegélyénél megállt. Ville alig szisszent fel. Lenézett magára, vörösen világítottak a barázdák hószínű bőrén.

- Nem fertőzött meg véltelenül valahol egy tigris? - huncutkodott.

- Nem olyan könnyű minket megfertőzni. - búgta a fülébe a boszi - Elméletileg nem lehetetlen, de én nem hallottam még olyanról, hogy egy boszorkányból alakváltó lett volna. Szóval nem kell visszafognod magad. - mosolygott sokat sejtetően - Azt teszel velem, amit csak akarsz... cica... - újra végigszántotta a mellkasát, most kicsit gyengédebben, és hosszadalmasabban - Gyere, dorombolj nekem. - súgta.

Ville ijedten a lány csuklói után kapott. Megszorította őket, és eltartotta a kezeit a mellkasától.

- Ezt ne csináld. - mordult rá.

- Mit? - csodálkozva nyitotta óriásira a szemeit a lány.

- Nem tudom, hogy csinálod, de mintha megsimogatnád bennem a szörnyeteget. Fel akar ébredni. Azt akarja, hogy túrj bele a bundájába az ujjaiddal.

- Hm... a múlt éjjel olyan gyorsan elszaladt, hogy nem cirógathattam meg... - súgta csábítóan, anélkül hogy belegondolt volna mit beszél. Csak egyet akart. Kiverni a fejéből a vámpírmestert ennek a gyönyörű macskának a segítségével.

- Nem! - szorította meg még jobban a csuklóit.

Kira felnevetett, és mivel kezei élő bilincsben voltak, a fejét hajtotta le, és hosszú hajával cirógatta tovább a félmeztelen férfit. De ő ledobta magáról a lányt, és felpattant a franciaágyról.

- Ne szaladj el, cica... - mosolygott Kira magabiztosan, és próbálta tovább fűzni Villét. Végigsimította a hasát, ujjait bebújtatta az anyag alá, és belekapaszkodott a nadrágjába.

- Nem leszek cica, felejtsd el! - hátrált az alfa, miután lerázta magáról a lány kezét.

Amikor egy-két órája még Tuomasszal viccelődtek a dologról, úgy gondolta akár tetszene is neki egy perverz boszorkány, aki egy igazi húsvér (vagy inkább bunda-tűfog-és-karom) leopárdkirállyal hajlandó ágyba bújni. De amióta Kira kézen fogta, egyre inkább veszítette el az önbizalmát, úgy érezte itt nem ő irányít, és semmi kedve nem maradt az alakváltáshoz. Nem akarta kiszolgáltatni magát. Annak ellenére sem, hogy jól tudta, leopárd alakban egy mozdulattal végezni tudna a lánnyal. Vagy nem esne nehezére felülkerekedni, ha eldurvul a helyzet. Önmagában is ellentmondás, de mégis kiszolgáltatottnak érezné magát. Csak amióta ez a négy halványsárga fal veszi őket körül, jött rá, hogy tulajdonképpen nem is ismeri ezt a boszorkányt, hogy bármennyire is szeretne, nem tud még bízni benne. Mégcsak nem is sejtette, hogy nemsokára a lány bizalma lesz próbára téve, nem az övé.

Kinyitotta a szoba ajtaját, és menekült is volna azonnal, de Kira hamar észbe kapott, olyan gyorsan ott termett, mintha tényleg tigrisvér csörgedezne benne a boszorkányvérbe vegyülve. Visszacsukta az ajtót, és egy határozott mozdulattal a falnak lökte Villét.

- Nem akarom, hogy kiszőrösödj, ne félj már tőlem ennyire! Mi ez a para? Sokkal erősebb vagy nálam. - húzta el a szája sarkát, és Ville szájára tette a kezét, amikor az meg akart szólalni - Egyszerűen csak szeretlek cicának hívni... - orra hegyét macskásan végigdörgölte a leopárd arcán - Hát cica vagy, nem? - mosolygott a tőle telhető legédesebben, és most már Ville is visszmosolygott rá - Ha nem tudnám, hogy ki vagy, akkor is így hívnálak, a gyönyörű macskaszemeid miatt... - egy futó csókkal kezdte visszaédesgetni az ágy irányába - ...a mozgásod miatt... - újabb hízelgő csók - ...a karcsú tested miatt... - végre elérték újra az ágyat, most már kicsit gyengédebben fektette a fiút a hátára, mint első alkalommal, rásimult a testére, és tovább csókolta; aztán amikor már biztos volt a dolgában, és félreérthetetlenül érezte, hogy ez a cica bizony nagyon szeret ott lenni, ahol most van, hirtelen felült, és a mellkasára támaszkodott a tenyereivel - ...de ha nagyon zavar, akkor nem hívlak így többet.

- Nem zavar... - nyögte Ville. Abban a pillanatban az se zavarta volna, ha Hamupipőkének hívja, csak szabadítsa már meg attól a túlszoros nadrágtól. Telhetetlenül visszahúzta a lányt, ő pedig gyengéden a nyakába harapott, és mint egy gondolatolvasó, a még megmaradt ruhákat is gyorsan leszaggatta róla.

Olyan vadul szeretkezett a macskával, hogy nem telt sok időbe, mire semmi nem maradt az ágyon. Az összes paplan és párna a földre került. A lepedő pedig cafatokban lógott a szoba minden pontján, egy része az ágyon, a többi a padlón, vagy épp a legfurább helyeken… például az ablakpárkányon. Utólag már Kira sem tudta, hogyan kerülhetett oda a finom textilcsíkocska. De épp kapóra jött, amikor egy röpke pihenő után, a következő menetben már a szőnyegen fekvő párnák közé döntötte le az alfát.

Ville csípőjén ülve fogta a párkányon csüngő lepedődarabot, ráhasalt, és a mozgásképtelenné tett leopárd kezeit az ágy lábához kötözte vele. A macsek felmordult, és megpróbált szabadulni a kötésből. Persze a likantrópok extra erejét nem vetette be, akkor nem lett volna nehéz dolga, csak jelzésként rángatta meg egy kicsit a bilincseit. De a lány csak démonian mosolygott, és Ville karjain lassan végighúzva kezeit folyamatosan ingatta a fejét, így az inkább hagyta magát alárendelni, mielőtt még elveszi a tüzes kis boszorkány kedvét mindentől.

A leopárd talán azt képzelte, Kira az előző percekben kiélte dominanciavágyát, és a következőben ő irányíthat. Mekkorát tévedett! A boszorkány – bár konkrétan eszébe se jutott a vámpírherceg, amíg a macskával volt – tele volt indulattal, egy percre sem engedte ki kezei közül az irányítást. Mintha csak üldözött volna valamit. Tudat alatt talán meg akarta mutatni a vérszívónak, hogy mit szalasztott el. Hátha van olyan szoros kötelék közöttük, hogy láthassa, mit művel a hívóállata.

Nem volt. Sean semmit nem érzékelt, ha Ville nem akarta. Nem volt az alattvalója. A szövetségese volt, ha ránézésre azt is gondolta mindenki, hogy a hatalom egyedül a vámpír kezében van, és a néha bolondos alfa csak a csatlósa. Persze amikor szembekerültek a leopárdkirály erejével, akkor rögtön megváltozott a véleményük. Előfordulhat ugyan, hogy Sean uralma alá tudta volna hajtani őt, ha nagyon akarja, de jobban szerette, hogy jó viszony van köztük, ha néha meg is nehezítette ez a dolgait. Kevés barátja lehet egy ilyen hatalmas vámpírúrnak, nagyon meg kell becsülnie, ha valakit annak nevezhet. Furcsa dolog a szentimentalizmust egy vámpírkirállyal párhuzamba állítani, nem is sűrűn adott rá okot. Ezt már Kira is tapasztalta.

Az emeleti szoba darabokra szedése közben a medenceparti parti is kezdett hamar hálószobapartivá válni, úgyhogy a másik boszi-cicus páros úgy döntött, hogy zárt ajtók mögé likvidálják magukat.

A szállodában nem volt már nagy élet - bár a forróvérű alakváltókra és a _mindenben_ évszázados tapasztalattal rendelkező mestervámpírokra gondolva nagyon is jól lehetett tudni, mi zajlik a szobákban éppen - csak a recepción pislákolt egy lámpa, mellette félálomban kuksolt a mázlistának nem nevezhető éjszakás recepcióslány. Ő húzta a rövidebbet a sorsoláson, ergo szegényke ma éjjel kimarad a farkasbundacirógatásból és dörgölőző kismacskákból. Amint érzékelte a párocskát, felvillantotta kötelező "istenhoztaönöketszállodánkban"-mosolyát, ami majdnem röhögésbe csapott át, mikor már szemeit is képes volt teljesen kinyitni.

Mira haja eléggé viharvert volt, sminkje nem kevésbé, a ruhája meg... hát a következő boszibálban nem valószínű, hogy ebben jelenik meg. Tuomas se festett jobban, feszes farmerje a térdéig vizesen felgyűrve, fekete ingje kigombolva, száján halvány nyomokban elkenődve Mira vörös rúzsa. Mindkettő mezítláb. Kábé úgy néztek ki, mint két bohóc, akiket most rúgtak ki a helyi cirkuszból.

Tuomas vele nem óhajott bájcsevegni, úgyhogy gyorsan elkérte a kulcsát. Igaz, Mira jobban szerette volna, ha az ő szobájába mennek, de aztán mégsem szólt semmit, végülis teljesen mindegy hol, a lényeg, hogy a cicával akar lenni, nincs több rinya.

Megcélozták a liftet, de a lány közölte, hogy sajnos meghibásodott, szíveskedjenek a lépcsőt használni. Szerencsére a macska szobája a második emeleten volt, ahová egyébként hamar fel lehetne érni. Nem is az eddig már legyalogolt távolság, hanem Mira folyamatos botladozása hátráltatta ebben őket. Tuomi ment elől, hisz ő tudta merre van a szobája, kitűnő rálátást biztosítva ezzel a vöröskének pompás hátsó felére meg formás virgácsaira, és mikor Mira épp orra esni készült, még az inget is majdnem sikerült lerántani róla. A leopárdvezér ekkor már inkább kézenfogva húzta maga után.

Aztán végre felértek, s mikor ajtót nyitott, Mira újra meglepődött, az éjszaka folyamán már ki tudja hányadszorra. Most éppen azon, hogy míg az ő szobája ugyan tágas és jól felszerelt volt, de legalább annyira barátságtalan és hideg is, mint egy börtöncella, addig ez... valami elképesztő. Bincius elég rapszodikus természet volt, úgy látszik a szobákat is aktuális kedélyállapotának megfelelően rendeztette be. A lakosztály így inkább nézett ki Madame Récamier budoárjának, mint egy pasi hotelszobájának. A barokkos, már-már rokokóba hajló óriási ágy viszont kifejezetten jó ötletnek tűnt.

Elmélkedése közepette észre sem vette, hogy a leopárd eltűnt valamelyik ajtó mögött. Mira már épp elindult, hogy jobban körülnézzen, amikor elétoppant Tuomi feszes kis nacijában, valami kis dobozkával a kezében, már ing nélkül. Ahogy újra végignézett rajta, Mirának rá kellett jönnie, hogy ilyen ennivaló, szépséges cicó még nem volt az étlapon, és a nagy mozizásban már jól rá is harapott ajkaira, de eszébe villant, hogy talán meg kéne látogatnia a mosdót.

- Kérsz? Nekem nagyon melegem van itt, enélkül tuti nem bírnám. - nézett ártatlanul, és már nyújtotta is felé a kis műanyag doboz izét, ami csokifagyi volt.

- Persze, csak előbb rendbe szedném magam.

Az igazat megvallva fogalma nem volt, hogy miért húzza az időt, már eldöntötte mit akar, mégsem tudott kivetkőzni önmagából.

- Jó, de siess, arra van. - mutatta az irányt jobb kezével, és kecsesen leheveredett az óriáságyra.

Elég nehéz volt otthagyni, de muszáj volt. Beért a fürdőbe, ami külön megért egy misét, de most inkább nem ámuldozott, hanem belenézett a tükörbe, gyorsan kis hidegvízzel felfrissítette az arcát, megigazgatta pár tincsét, a rúzsmaradványokat is eltávolította, de a ruciját nem dobta le. Nem bizony. Dolgozzon csak meg érte a macsek.

A szobába visszérve Tuomas helyett egy jóllakott óvodás várta. Lehunyt szemekkel, száját nyalogatva, karjait széttárva feküdt a kis párduc, aztán hirtelen hasra vágta magát, és válla fölött hátranézve legvadítóbb pillantásával hívogatta a lányt, akit túl sokáig persze nem kellett bűvölgetni. Az ágyhoz lépve nemes egyszerűséggel csípőn ragadta a macskát és a hanyatt fordította, hogy a matracra feltérdelve beférkőzhessen a fiú felhúzott lábai közé.Tenyerével egyre lejjebb haladva simogatni kezdte az izmos combokat, és elmélyülten gyönyörködött az elé táruló látványban. A leopárd hagyta, hogy a lány kiterítse, s szégyenlősen fordította oldalra fejét, így könnyen dús, hullámos hajzuhatagába rejtőzhetett.

Mira egyenlőre továbbra sem tudta elhinni, hogy mindez az övé. Végigfuttatta tekintetét a le-fel emelkedő mellén és apró pociján, majd a vékony, de épp megfelelő mértékben izmos karokon, végül pillantása a fiú jobb kezében tartott üresnek tűnő dobozon állapodott meg.

- Elnyalogattad az egészet mi? - kérdezte a lány tanárnénis szigorral a hangjában.

- Neeem... van még egy pici. - fordult felé, és a maradék jéghideg finomság máris a mutatóujján virított. Mira erre már hajolt volna közelebb, de a szemtelen macska gyorsabb volt, és az egészet a pucér mellkasa közepére mázolta, helyes csokiösvényt húzva majdnem a köldökéig.

_Hát ez szórakozik velem _- gondolta Mira, és pimasz tűz éledt a szemeiben - _Na jó, akkor legyen ahogy akarod, cicukám._

Elengedte a leopárd lábait, hogy a derekára támaszkodhasson, és nyelvével lassan elindult a kijelölt úton, miközben a fiút is szemmel tartotta.

Fini volt a fagyi is, de Tuomas íze, forró bőre és elégedett arckifejezése mindennél többet ért. Amint kicsivel feljebb ért, már érezte, hogy a macska szíve egyre sebesebben ver, hogy egyre izgatottabb lesz. Tuomi a lány haját simogatta, a csoki pedig nyomtalanul eltűnt. Mira nem hagyta abba, tovább araszolt fölfelé, és már a fiú nyakát puszilgatta, finom illatával pumpálta tele a tüdejét, jobb tenyerével pedig önkéntelenül is köröket kezdett leírni a mellkasán. A macska ekkor hirtelen megdermedt, és elhűlve meredt a lányra.

- Kérlek ne... érzem, hogy te is képes vagy rá, de kérlek... légyszi ezt ne csináld...

Mivel Mira nem nagyon reagált, kénytelen volt elkapni a csuklóját.

- Mira hallod amit mondok? -szólt rá mostmár erélyesebben.

- Nem, soha nem akarnám erőltetni, hidd el, eszembe se jutott. - tért magához Mira, és rögtön el is húzódott a fiútól - Tudom, hogy önszántadból is megmutatod majd magad, ha kedved lesz. Én azt hittem, ennél azért... kicsit már több van köztünk... hogy valamennyire bízunk egymásban, kiscica. - szontyolodott el teljesen a lány, és nem is gondolta volna, hogy a nővére szobájában is valami hasonló történik éppen.

- Igazad van, én is így érzem... Sajnálom, hogy azt hittem, hogy... Ne haragudj jó? - pillantott felé tonnányi megbánással a szemeiben, miközben mindkét kezét a lány felé nyújtotta, hogy visszahúzza magához.

Ugyan, hogy tudott volna haragudni rá, amikor még a nevét is elfelejtette attól, ahogy a macska csak ránézett. Válaszként, szavak helyett inkább rásimult a testére és lágyan szájon csókolta a leopárdját, aki hosszan viszonozta és közben elkezdte a derekától fölfelé húzni a lány felsőjét.

Mira ekkor újra feltérdelt, hogy könnyebben kibújhasson a fránya blúzból. Lenézett,és látta, hogy jól érezte a macskán fekve az előbb, a közjáték nem különösebben hervasztotta le egyikőjüket sem. Megsimizte bolyhos kis alhasát, és egy jól irányzott mozdulattal az összes gombot kioldotta a helyéről. Tuomas elvigyorodott, és kissé megemelte a csípőjét, ahogy Mira az alsójával együtt húzni kezdte lefelé a nadrágot. Néhány pillanat múlva ugyanott dekkoltak a gatyók, ahol a blúz és a fagyisdoboz, vagyis valahol a szőnyegen elszórva. Mira nem akart nagyon feltünően bámészkodni, így csak fél szemmel pillantgatott az imént kibontott csomagocska irányába. Gondolta még húzza picit a cicót, és a kezét veti be. Ez olyan jól sikerült, hogy pár perc múlva már ő kérlelte, hogy csinálja még, vagy most hagyja abba. Aztán valahogy csak lekerült minden fölösleges gönc Miráról is. A két dinka teljesen elmerült egymásban, egész éjszaka játszadoztak, míg a fiú egy kis pihenőt nem kért a folytatáshoz. Beszélgetés közben el is szundikált, a lány pedig hagyta aludni a leopárdkirályt.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**10. rész**

* * *

Tuomas nyugodtan szuszogott Mirához bújva, a lány pedig élvezte a testéből még mindig áradó, simogató forróságot, és karjával körülfonva óvta az alvó, kimerült fiú álmát. A lágyan fújdogáló szellő néha meglebbentette a függönyt, így a boszi könnyen kikémlelhetett a félig nyitva lévő erkélyajtón, és gyönyörködhetett az immár teljes pompájában tündöklő hatalmas holdban, aminek fénye, mintegy hangulatvilágítás szűrődött be a szobába.

Már lassan elnyomta volna őt is az álom, amikor hirtelen dübörgő léptekre lett figyelmes. Gondolta, pár pityókás farkaskölyök randalírozik a folyosón, amikor váratlanul abbamaradt a zaj, de csak azért, hogy az ajtón folytatódjon tovább a dobolás.

Mira ekkor már határozottan érzett valamit, és beléhasított a felimerés, hogy ezek csak vámpírok lehetnek, de úgy tűnik, most nem törődtek vele, ugyan meghallja-e valaki a közeledtüket. Vámpírbűbájnak nyoma sem volt a levegőben, fortyogó méregnek annál inkább.

Nem tudta mit tegyen, próbálta a nővérét szólongatni, de semmi életjelet nem adott, a cicázásra természetesen jó masszívan elbarikádozta az agyát… ezek szerint még mindig nyomják… na szép!

Az egyre erőszakosabb ajtófélfa cséplésre már a leopárd is felébredt, és villámgyorsan összeszedte a lány ruháit, majd felkapta a saját nadrágját is, ha netán megunja az ácsorgást a kéretlen ébresztőszolgálat, és rájuk törik az ajtót, ne nudizzanak a fél szálloda előtt.

- Megyek már, csak tudnám mi a… - tárta ki szélesre Tuomas az ajtót, és kábé ugyanakkorára nyíltak a szemei is, mikor meglátta Binciust az eddig még csak látásból sem ismert vámpírok társaságában.

Mira eközben Tuomi mellett állt, de az ajtó pont takarta. Ő sem tudta mire vélni Bincius látogatását, és igazság szerint azt hitte Jyrki lesz az, akinek valami halaszthatatlan megbeszélnivalója akadt a macskájával. Vagy épp egy féltékenységi roham kellős közepén az ablakon át kívánja a kerti medencébe röptetni a cicát.

- Mira itt van? - kérdezte szemfogait vicsorítva, és érzelmeit csöppet sem palástolva vendéglátójuk, miközben egy jól irányzott mozdulattal a hajánál fogva magához rántotta Tuomast, aki fájdalmas morgással vette tudomásul, hogy ő nem sűrűn rúg labdába ezen a meccsen.

Abban a pillanatban Mira tíz körömmel ugrott volna Binciusnak, de a vámpír a másik kezével könnyedén lefogta a lányt, aki nem tudott boszorkányként higgadtan gondolkodni, csak az járt a fejében, hogy bántják a macskáját.

- Te megőrültél Bincius, mi az ördögöt akarsz tőlünk? - kiáltotta a lány kétségbeesve, félig a sírás határán.

Tuomas ezalatt - igaz, hogy 185 centijével nem volt egy kertitörpe - lábujjhegyen volt kénytelen tűrni, hogy a nála legalább egy fejjel magasabb vámpír rángassa, és az arcába fújtasson, ha nem akarta, hogy másnap a brisbane-i parókaboltokat kelljen járnia. Különben is tudta, hogy Mirát nem akarja bántani Bincius, hiszen a boszorkányközösséggel hosszú évek óta jó viszonyban van a hoteltulaj, szóval itt nyilvánvalóan rá van kihegyezve a téma, csak tudná miért. Szembeszállni pedig kész öngyilkosság lenne ennyi ősöreg vérszívóval, még ha alakot vált is. Maradt tehát nyugton, hátha Bincius kinyögi végre, mi lelte.

A lány eközben a vámpír szemeit figyelte, és a mérhetetlen dühön kívül mintha fájdalmat is kiolvasott volna a tekintetéből… ettől függetlenül továbbra sem értette, mi folyik itt.

- Azonnal menj le az ebédlőbe, a boszorkányok és a vámpírok, meg a többi rühes alakváltóhaverod már ott van. A fővérdög pedig itt marad, zárjátok le az ajtót! - utasította vámpírjait, Tuomast pedig befelé taszította, de olyan erővel, hogy a lendülettől felnyalta az egész szobát.

Mira falfehér arccal nézte a gyanúsan mozdulatlanul fekvő alfát, de a fővámpír azonnal kipenderítette a szobából. Rohanni kezdett a nővére szobája felé, és közben megint elkezdte szólongatni Kirát. Ahogy rohant fel a harmadikra, mindenfelé a Bincius-féle biztonsági vámpírokat látta cirkálni.

„_Kira… végre… siessetek, öltözzetek gyorsan, mert mindjárt ott lesznek, kérlek… csak csináljátok…"_

Alig kapott levegőt, mire végre bedörömbölt a lány ajtaján. Ville kinyitotta, Kira pedig elképedt, amikor a teljesen elsápadt Mira belépett a szobába.

- Mi a baj, hugi?

- Fogalmam sincs, de Bincius nem normális, engem kirángatott a szobából… és… és Tuo… Tuomit meg bezárta - kapkodott továbbra is levegő után - …szerintem a fejét is beverte, és most eszméletlenül hever. Aztán Bincius azt mondta, menjek az ebédlőbe, és fogadok, hogy mindjárt itt lesz érted is. - reszketve, de végül csak sikerült elhadarnia a történteket.

- Bezárta?? - Ville szemei elsötétültek, magára rántotta a kezében fityegő pólómaradványt - Segítek neki!

Már indult is kifelé az ajtón, amikor mindkét boszorkány elkapta egy-egy karját, becsapták az ajtót, és a biztonság kedvéért a zárat is ráfordították.

- Tele van a szoba vámpírokkal. Ha odamész, azzal nem segítesz, csak megkönnyíted a dolgukat. - ellenkezett Mira.

- Valami okuk biztosan van erre az egész vadászatra. Bincius nem az a fajta, aki csak úgy szórakozásból rátör az emberre… nem szokott így viselkedni… - tűnődött el Kira pár másodpercre - Mit csinálhatott Tuomas?

- Én nem tudom, rám ne nézz! - emelte fel Ville a kezeit védekezésképpen.

- Biztos? - meresztette rá a szemeit még jobban a boszorkány.

- Kösz. Igazán rendes tőled, hogy azt feltételezed, hogy hazudok neked. - morgott a macska - Különben is, honnan tudhatnám mit csinált, amikor az elmúlt néhány órának, ha jól emlékszem, minden egyes percét épp… kivel is… lássuk csak… VELED töltöttem?

- Ööö… tájékoztatásul közlöm, - vágott közbe a vörös, mielőtt a nővéréék még a legrosszabb időpontban kapnak össze - hogy pontosan ugyanazokkal a percekkel Tuomas is hiánytalanul el tud számolni.

- Akkor előtte… - vágta rá Kira, és Villének már nem volt ideje a tudtára adni, hogy előtte is minden percet együtt voltak Tuomasszal, mert már dörömböltek is az ajtón a vámpírok.

A rémület kiült mindhármuk arcára. Fogalmuk sem volt, mit tegyenek.

Ville volt az egyetlen hármójuk közül, akinek volt annyi lélekjelenléte, hogy megoldást próbáljon találni. A boszorkányok csak álltak lefagyva a szoba közepén. Nem tudták, hogy segítsenek-e neki kiszökni, vagy épp ellenkezőleg, adják-e a vámpírok kezére. Jófiú vagy rosszfiú? Szerették volna hinni, hogy jófiú. De a kétség nagy úr. Ville nem várta meg, míg bármi is tovább bonyolódik.

- Bízz bennem. - súgta oda Kirának, majd pillanatok alatt az erkélynél termett, lopva kilesett, és amikor látta, hogy a kertet még nem lepték el a vérszívók, macskaügyességgel kimászott a párkányra.

- Nyissátok ki azonnal! – üvöltötte a vámpír, és amikor nagy meglepetésére tényleg azonnal kinyitották, egy nagy lendülettel indított újabb dörömbölésroham helyett arccal a süppedős perzsaszőnyegbe esett.

A lányok önkéntelenül is kuncogni kezdtek. De hamar elment tőle a kedvük, amikor Bincius a másodperc töredéke alatt talpra ugrott, és a boszorkányok fölé magasodva harsogott.

- Hol van??

Közben az emberei egy szempillantás alatt körbejárták az egész lakosztályt, felborogattak mindent, még az ágyat is, hátha az alatt lapul Ville. Majd pont ott. Mi ez, napközistáboros bújocska? Röhej.

- Kicsoda? – kérdezte Kira szendén. Ami színtiszta időhúzás volt, tekintve, hogy a lakosztály úgy nézett ki, mint egy csatatér. Mira épp azon tűnődött, hogy a nővére vajon szórakozásból megint cicát csinált az alfából, mert elképzelni sem tudta, hogy ember alakban hogy lehet így lerendezni egy szobát. A csilláron kívül semmi nem volt érintetlen. Bár mintha arról is lógnának oda nem illő dolgok a hálóban...

- Ne játssz velem, kislány. - rivallt rá az idősebb lányra a fővámpír - Ez most egyáltalán nem vicc, Lucretiáról van szó. Mérföldekről érezni a leopárdszagot rajtad! Arról nem beszélve, hogy az egész szoba bűzlik. Szóval jobban teszed, ha felelsz! Hol van?! - kérdezte újra szinte üvöltve, és megszorította Kira felkarját.

- Áu, ez fáj. - szisszent fel a boszorkány.

- Ereszd el! - kezdte a húga ütlegelni a fővámpírt, ami tulajdonképpen kész kabaré… kb mintha egy óvodás csépelne puszta ököllel egy márványszobrot. Bincius egy ideig hagyta, aztán őt is könnyedén lefogta.

- Fog még jobban is fájni, ha nem áruljátok el azonnal, hol van az a bolhás dög!

- Nincs itt. Elment. - nyögte Kira, és rángatni kezdte a karját - De viselkedhetnél kedvesebben is. Esetleg elárulhatnád mi ez az egész cirkusz.

Bincius meg sem hallotta az utolsó megjegyzéseket.

- Hova? És mikor?

- Pár perce. És nem kötötte az orrunkra, hogy hova megy. - felelte Mira engedelmesen, mert már neki is kezdett nagyon kényelmetlen lenni a helyzet - Elárulnád végre miért viselkedtek így az alfákkal? Tudhatnád, hogy ebből háború lesz... a világ két leghatalmasabb vámpírjának szövetséges alakváltókirályait cseszegeted, te nagyonokos... - tette hozzá még halkan, inkább csak saját magának.

A fővámpír elengedte a két boszorkányt, az emberei nagyrészét utasította, hogy kutassák át a kertet és a kis erdőt, ami a szálloda mögött van, a két maradék emberének pedig a lelkére kötötte, hogy fejvesztés terhe mellett vigyék a boszorkányokat az ebédlőbe, és egy percre se vegyék le róluk a szemüket.

„_Baromi jó fejek ezek a vérszopók…"_ - füstölgött Mira a nővérének, miközben a lépcsőn taszigálták lefelé őket a már összeterelt nyáj irányába - _„… még mindig nem tudom, mit eszel ezeken az állatokon."_

„_Ne kezdd megint, hugi! Most úgy tűnik, a te állataiddal van valami nagyobb gáz… csak azt tudnám, mi a franc."_ - kúszott a vörös boszi agyába a testvére hangja.

„_Hát akkor szedd ki ebből a kettőből. Elvileg te tudsz bánni velük."_ - vágta rá Mira, nem kis éllel a hangjában.

„_Azt mondta Lucretiáról van szó… nem csoda hogy olyan feldúlt volt_._"_ - gondolkodott el Kira - _"Nem szállna szembe csak úgy Seannal és Jyrkivel, nagyon is tisztában van vele, hogy ahhoz ő túl kevés. Márpedig ha az alfákat inzultálja, azt a fővámpírok egy percig sem fogják tétlenül nézni._"

- Frederick, mi történt Lucretiával? - kérdezte Kira kedvesen a csendesebb vámpírt. Ránézett a társára, és mivel az nem ellenkezett, Frederick a boszik nagy meglepetésére készségesen válaszolt a lánynak.

- Kórházban fekszik, eszméletlen. Majdnem széttépték. - felelte röviden.

- Micsoda? - állt meg mindkét lány egyszerre a lépcsőfordulóban.

- De túléli…? - kérdezte Kira halkan.

- Reménykedünk.

- És ezért vadásztok a két alfára? - képedt el Mira, mikor összerakta a dolgokat a fejében - Nem ők voltak, végig együtt voltunk.

- Ne jelents ki dolgokat ilyen könnyelműen, tündérvirágszál. Végig. De hol _kezdődött_ az a _végig_? - lökdöste újra a morcosabb vámpír őket a helyes irányba - Mindenki tudja, hogy Lucretia házánál voltak a gyűlés után. Gondolom ők is azt hitték, hogy jó alibi lesztek, azért másztak rátok…

- Mi az, hogy _azért_?? - csattant fel Kira, az egójára mindig is nagyon érzékeny volt.

- Hagyd. Inkább siessünk. - csitította a húga, és most már önszántából rohant lefelé a lépcsőn - Beszélni akarok a többiekkel. Főleg Jyrki és Sean álláspontja érdekel. Én például nem tudtam, hogy ott voltak...

- Én se. - hallgatott a nővér a kisebbre, és a száját befogva inkább szedte a lábait ő is.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

**

11. rész

* * *

Az ebédlőbe érve csaknem az összes helyi vámpírt és boszorkányt felsorakozni látták. Fenyegetőn vették körbe a „kedves vendégek" csoportját. A két fővámpír a terem két sarkában foglalt helyet, nem tűntek feldúltnak, nyugodtan trónoltak a vérszívóik és alakváltóik között. Tisztában voltak vele, hogy ha ők ketten összefognak, az egész épületből csak téglarakás marad, vagy még az sem… inkább a diplomácia kicsit tán bonyolultabb útján próbálták tisztázni magukat első nekifutásból. Az erejüket ráérnek akkor is bevetni, ha a vendéglátók elvetik a sulykot. És nem mellesleg ők is tudni akarták, pontosan mi is történt.

Jyrki felemelte a fejét, ahogy meglátta a lányokat. Nem mosolyodott el. Pedig Mira nagyon várta azt a pimasz vigyort, hogy tudja, minden oké velük. Sean rezzenéstelen arccal nézett feléjük, a lábánál kuporgó kisfarkas borzas szőke fejét simogatva. Kira rápillantott Jonnéra, és elnyomott egy fájdalmasan mély sóhajt.

- Ááá, végre itt vannak a kis madárkák. – emelkedett fel a székek közül egy nagydarab kigyúrt férfi, és szemtelenül méregette a boszorkányokat. Hogy farkas volt-e vagy leopárd, vagy esetleg valami ritkább vérállat, azt nem tudták megállapítani, de likantróp volt az biztos. És nem is akármilyen. Szabályos metafizikai légörvény kerekedett körülötte, ahogy fenyegetőn a lányok felé indult. De a helyi vámpírok útját állták, nem hagyták, hogy közelebb menjen a boszorkányokhoz.

- Linda! – látott meg Mira valakit végre, akiben bízhat – Mi történt?

- Lucretiát megtámadták. Alakváltók voltak. Otthagyták a lakásában vérbe fagyva. Biztosan azt hitték meghalt, de szerencsére ő erősebb annál, mintsem... - nyelt egyet - Bincius gyorsan kórházba vitte, az orvosok azt mondják válságos az állapota.

- Istenem… - szörnyülködtek a nővérek.

- De honnan veszitek, hogy Ville és Tuomas volt? – kérdezte Kira.

- Az idegen alakváltók közül ők az egyedüliek, akik látták, hogy lehet a biztonsági vonalon átjutni. Én magam vittem el őket Lucretiához. – villogtatta a szemeit a főboszorkány segédje.

- És természetesen csak közülünk kerülhet ki a tettes. - állt fel Sean a székéből, széttárta a karjait, és nyugodt hangon, finom iróniával, összefoglalta a helyiek véleményét. Épp hogy csak alázatosan meg nem hajolt a szarkazmus nagymestere.

- Nem tartom kizártnak, hogy ti utasítottátok őket. - szűkült össze Linda pupillája dühösen, ahogy a magas vámpírúrra nézett.

- Én nem adtam ilyesfajta parancsot. - jelentette ki könnyedén a tengerentúli vezér még mindig a lehető legnagyobb nyugalommal.

- Én sem. - csatlakozott Jyrki.

- Akkor önszántukból! - hadakozott Linda - Nem érdekel hogyan és miért csinálták, de a fejüket akarom! - harciasan közelebb lépett Seanhoz, ő lassan felemelte a kezét, és tenyerét a szőke nő felé fordította, Linda arca fokozatosan kisimult, és önkéntelenül letérdelt a vámpír előtt. Jonne alig észrevehetően, a háta mögül figyelmeztetőleg megérintette mestere szabad kezét.

- Hagyd abba! - kiáltott fel Kira - Ha manipulálod, azzal megsérted a törvényeket!

- Ahogy akarod. - mosolyodott el a vámpír kicsit sem kedvesen, még a szemfogait is kivillantotta, ami sosem véletlen egy mestervámpírnál. Ha nem akarják megmutatni az agyaraikat, garantáltan a büdös életben nem veszed észre őket. Hát ő most meg akarta mutatni. Kira nem szólt semmit, de egy pillanatra összerezzent, és tett egy kis lépést hátra, ahogyan Sean is készséggel távolabb lépett Lindától.

- Nem tudom elképzelni. - rázta a fejét Mira - Szerintetek sincs rá esély, hogy ők voltak, ugye? - fordult megerősítésért a vámpírok felé. A két vérszívó egyszerre fordult a vörös boszorkány felé, és kórusban vágták rá - akarva vagy akaratlan - fenyegető pozíciót felvéve, hogy „Nincs."

A vendéglátók szűkítettek a körön. Megijedtek a termet betöltő vámpírhangtól. Semmi sem hasonlítható ahhoz, amikor egy vámpír dühös, és épp esze ágában sincs ezt elrejteni. És most nem _egy _vámpír dühös, hanem minimum kettő. A sűrű méreg a levegőben, az ember agyában fájdalmasan visszhangzó hang, a sérülékeny bőrt akár véresre karistoló tekintet. Hátborzongató.

- Jól van, ne harapjátok le a fejem… - húzta össze magát Mira, még fázósan meg is dörzsölte a felkarját - Csak gondoltam, nem árt tisztázni, ti mit gondoltok.

- De hogy kérdezhetsz ilyet?! Nem ők voltak. Biztos vagyok benne! Ville nem! - torkollta le Kira a húgát.

- Ugyan te hogy lehetnél biztos benne? Mit tudsz te róla? - kérdezte feldúltan a vörös vámpír, Kira először látott igazán erős érzelmeket az arcán - Nem ismered kívül-belül, csak azért mert egyszer… - Sean elhallgatott, és azon nyomban elrejtette a néhány másodpercre felszínre engedett érzelmeit az arcáról.

- Egyszer…? Mi egyszer?? - kezdett kiabálni a fekete boszorkány - Egyszer keféltünk? Elárulnád, hogy ez miért bassza ennyire az agyaraid?! Talán rá vagy indulva? - bosszantani egy többszázéves vámpírmestert, aki köztudottan a világ egyik legnagyobbja… ajaj… butus kisboszorkány…

- Rá…? - ahogy az előbb a felháborodást, úgy a meglepődést sem igyekezett most túlzottan elrejteni, nagyra nyíltak világoskék szemei - Mármint Villére?

- Hát nem is rám! - Kira megpördült, és a másik fővámpír felé vette volna az irányt, hátha vele könnyebb lesz kommunikálni, de Sean azon nyomban a karja után kapott, ahogy hátat fordított neki a lány.

Kira felszisszent. A vámpír pontosan ott ragadta meg, ahol nem sokkal ezelőtt Bincius helyes kis színes foltokat szorongatott a karjára. Alig volt ideje megijedni, mert Sean magához rántotta, a testét egy mozdulattal olyan közel préselte a sajátjához, hogy az a kevés ruha, ami rajtuk volt is újravasalódott, és a száját erőszakosan a lányéra nyomta.

A boszi először csak pislogott, azt sem tudta hol van, nemhogy azt, hogy mi történik, és főképpen azt nem, hogy miért. Másodpercekig csak mozdulatlanul tűrt, bután pislogott a feketére satírozott csukott szemekre, a közelségtől még bandzsított is. Aztán ahogy úrrá lett a meglepettségén, és elkezdte érezni a férfi simogató nyelvét, beindult az a bizonyos pillangók repkednek a hasában effektus. Lehunyta a szemét, és belesimult az őt körülölelő hosszú karokba. Felemelte a kezét, megérintette Sean könyökét, lassan felkúszott tenyerével a karján, és az arcát cirógató kezén állapodott meg.

_„Kira… igazán nem akarok ünneprontó lenni, de jobb ha tőlem tudod, hogy ezek után már az is kurvának hisz, aki eddig nem tartott annak. Negyed órája cibáltak ki az alfa vércica mellől az ágyból, most pedig a fővampesz szájából kell kibányászni, ha beszélni akarnak bármelyikőtökkel is."_

_„Hagyjááál……"_ - nyöszörögte Mira fejében a nővére.

Sean talán megérzett valamit, mert lassan elengedte a lányt. Újra kifürkészhetetlen arccal nézett le rá. A jól bevált szoborpofi. Hogy szakadna rá a csillár!

- Nem vagyok ráindulva. - jegyezte meg csak úgy félvállról, és elegánsan hátradobta derékig érő szögegyenes haját. Most valamiért úgy tűnt, a teremben senkinek nem jutott eszébe kételkedni a szavaiban.

Kira futva rápillantott a vámpír háta mögött álló farkasra. Jonne érzelmeit hosszú szőke haja mögé rejtve, félig lehajtotta a fejét.

Mielőtt még túlságosan felforrósodott volna a helyzet az újdonsült párocska között, Sean végszavára belépett az est fővédnöke, az épp dühöngő őrültre hajazó Bincius is. Tuomas nélkül. Mira nyelt egy nagyot. Ha most a leopárdról kezdi el kérdezgetni, tutira elkezd őrjöngeni. Feltett szándéka volt, hogy megpróbál legalább pár apró részletet kiszedni belőle a botrányról. Úgyhogy összeszorította az öklét, visszafogta magát, és csak remélte, hogy Bincius nem okozott maradandó sérülést a macskának.

- Miért bánsz úgy velünk, mint a közönséges bűnözőkkel? - szegezte a kérdést a még mindig vérben forgó szemű vámpírnak. - Mi legalább annyira aggódunk Lucretiáért, mint te.

- Mégis, mit vártatok, Lucretia gyilkosainak a szeretőivel hogy fogok bánni? – vágta rá azonnal, ami jó jel, legalább már próbálja használni az eszét. Bár a kérdés tartalmából ítélve nincs még minden rendben a fejében.

- Ne vészmadárkodj, ha jól tudom, még nem halt meg. Bincius, gondolkozz már, szerinted, ha tényleg a leopárdkirályok voltak, minek jöttek volna vissza a szállodába? És mi a fenét akarnának ők egyáltalán még Lucretiától? Mindent lerendeztünk.

- Honnan tudjam? Mi van, ha ez a két idegen vámpír ahelyett, hogy átadnák Afrikát, azért jöttek, hogy még Auszráliában is átvegyék a hatalmat? És a büdös leopárdokkal intéztették a piszkos munkát. - mondta, már szerencsére nem üvöltve, higgadtabban. - A saját szememmel láttam őket, találkoztunk a kapuban. Még jó, hogy időben visszamentem… különben most… - az ausztrál fővámpír inkább nem fejezte be a mondatot, száját összeszorítva kezdte bámulni a padlót.

Ezt az ötletet hallva Jyrki összenézett Seannal, és majdnem felnevetett, mert ugyan minek kellene nekik ez az isten háta mögötti poros kazánház, amikor bőven van dolguk e nélkül is, ráadásul a vámpírpopuláció sem lehet túl jelentős, ha egy ilyen szintű vérszívó a vezetőjük. Sejtette, hogy a szomszédjának is ez lehet a véleménye, úgyhogy csendben figyelte tovább a műsort.

Mira érezte, hogy most kell ütni a forró vasat, míg Binciusra megint rá nem tör a dili, és mészárszéket nem csinál a szállodából, még ha ő maga sem éli túl.

Az a legdurvább, hogy soha nem látták még ilyennek Binciust, de úgy látszik Lucretiáért bármire képes.

- A rendőrség mit mondott? Mit találtak? - folytatta a lány.

- Nem hívtam őket! Lucretia sérülése nem elég bizonyíték neked? - nézett döbbenten Mirára.

- Bizonyíték? Itt nem bizonyítékokról van szó... - képedt el a lány - Azonnal oda kell mennünk! Körül kell néznem.

- Arról ne is álmodj! Majd pont te fogsz ott szakérteni! Egy lépést sem tehetsz egyedül!

- És mégis meddig szándékozol mindenkit bezárva tartani? Míg hó nem esik Brisbane-ben? Figyelj, akkor gyere oda te velem, csak menjünk már! - könyörgött a hajthatatlannak tűnő vámpírnak - Aztán pedig kihívjuk a zsarukat is. Addig találjatok ki valami hihetőt, hogy miért csak ennyivel később.

- Nem, én biztos nem megyek veled... nem bírok... - sóhajtott egy fájdalmasat - Rendben van, menj. De Frederick veled megy néhány emberemmel. - s közben fejével az említett vámpír felé biccentett - Egy órád van. Ha addig nem jöttök vissza, vagy valami olyan történik, ami nekem nem tetszik, apró darabokra szaggatlak, aztán elintézem, hogy a holnapi villásreggelin csak vért szolgáljanak fel a pincérek.

- Én is megyek. Látni akarom a helyet. Bizonyítékokat akarok, hogy nem az én macskám volt. - lépett előre Sean.

_Hát ez szép! Már megint láthatatlan lettem!_ - füstölgött magában Kira. Nem érintette túl jól, hogy Sean már megint menekül a közeléből anélkül, hogy egy pillantást is vetne rá.

- Még mit nem! - Bincius keresztezte a vámpírvezér útját - A te dögöd szökött el, ha téged is elengedlek, a végén még egészen véletlenül te is köddé válsz. Itt maradsz.

Ahogy kimondta, végig is gondolta a dolgot. Nem is olyan rossz ötlet szétválasztani a két ördögfajzatot. Jyrkire mutatott:

- Te mész. De mielőtt bármivel is próbálkozol, jusson eszedbe, hogy a leopárdod nálam van.

Sean nem ellenkezett. Még mindig nem jött meg a kedve a kóceráj földig rombolásához, és mivel úgy tűnt most mindkettejük macskáját egyenlő mértékben gyanúsítják, bízott ősellensége ítélőképességében. Akkor is, ha ezt sosem mondta volna ki.

- Ne fenyegess... - sziszegte Jyrki a helyi klán vezetője felé, mielőtt elindult Mirával és három másik vámpírral - ...és neked is jusson eszedbe valami, mielőtt hozzá mersz érni. Hogy SEMMI vagy ellenem!

Ezt ugyan nem sokan tudták körülöttük, vagy ha tudták is, általában nem értették miért, mert már évek óta nem a _pomme de sang_ja, de ha valaki Tuomas ellen követett el bármit, azt Jyrki személyes támadásnak vette. És aki egyszer az ellensége lesz, az jobban jár, ha elássa magát a föld alá úgy cirka ötszáz évre.

Bincius rávicsorgott a fekete vámpírra, de nem hergelte tovább. Hagyta elmenni. És büszke volt magára, amiért a szállodában tartózkodó két bagázs erőviszonyait sikerült kicsit visszabillentenie az egyensúly irányába.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

**12. rész**

* * *

Miután az újdonsült nyomozóküldöttség elhagyta a termet, és valamelyest lecsillapodtak a kedélyek, Bincius visszatért a fogvatartott leopárdkirály szobájába, remélve hogy magához tért, és valamit megtudhat tőle. Szép szóval. Mert bántani nem merte.

Néhány helyi vámpír és boszorkány őrizte ugyan az ebédlőbe kényszerítetteket, de a feszültség oldódott. Rövid idő múlva Kira odalépett a vámpírmesterhez. Próbált nem ingerült lenni. Nem akarta kimutatni, hogy végtelenül bosszantja Sean kiismerhetetlen és érthetetlen viselkedése. De nem is akart ok nélkül túl kedves lenni. A tárgyilagosság mellett döntött.

- Beszélni szeretnék veled.

Sean jobb lábánál szokásához híven ott ült Jonne, fejét mestere térdére hajtotta, és elégedetten sóhajtozott, ahogy a férfi kesztyűs ujjai időről-időre elmerültek a hajában. Kira pajzsa alatt szikrázott a féltékenység. Senki nem látta rajta, de Mira néhány kilométerről is megérezte. Ilyen távolságból a konkrét beszélgetés nem volt könnyű, és most sokkal fontosabb dolga is van, de azért küldött egy nyugtató gondolatot a nővére felé. Kira továbbfordította a fejét. A vámpír másik lábánál egy fiatal nőstényfarkas kuporgott, büszkén viselt friss harapással a nyakán.

- Beszélj. – nézett fel Sean a megszokott kifejezéstelen arccal.

- Négyszemközt. – pillantott le újra a farkasokra a lány.

Sean kis gondolkodás után egy kézmozdulattal elküldte az alakváltókat, majd felállt a székből, és előkelő mozdulattal egy halvány fejbiccentés mellett szolgálatkészen széttárta karjait. Persze az arcáról, mint mindig, most sem lehetett leolvasni semmit.

Kira körül nézett, senki nem foglalkozott velük. Fogvatartóik is majdnemhogy felszabadultan beszélgettek az ajtóknál.

- Ki tudod játszani őket? - biccentett az őrök felé - Képes vagyok elterelni a gondolataikat, és észrevétlenül elsétálni mellettük, de semmi garancia arra, hogy két perc múlva nem veszik észre, hogy eltűntem.

- Mit tervezel, boszorkány? – kérdezte Sean halkan, mély hangon.

- Azt mondtam, négyszemközt. Túl sokan vagyunk itt. Menjünk ki a partra, aztán visszajövünk, fel sem fog tűnni nekik… feltéve, ha képes vagy elbánni egyszerre ennyi elmével… - húzta fel a szemöldökét a lány. Seannak a szeme sem rebbent a nyilvánvaló bosszantásra. Pár másodpercig mereven figyelte Kirát.

- Nem érzek rajtad semmit. Ügyes vagy. De éppen ezért tartanom is kellene tőled. Mi van, ha csapdába akarsz csalni? Mi van, ha a leopárdokat is ti csaltátok csapdába a húgoddal?

- Félsz…? – mosolyodott el Kira halvány gúnnyal az ajkain.

- Sosem félek. Ez színtiszta ésszerűség. Nem ismerlek.

- A macskádról akarok beszélni. Képes vagy elterelni egy negyedórára a figyelmüket, avagy sem? – türelmetlenkedett a boszorkány.

Sean magabiztosan elmosolyodott, felemelte egyik kezét, és maga elé mutatott, előretessékelve ezzel a lányt. Nem pazarolta a szót, ha nem látta szükségét. Kira elindult a kijárat irányába a magas vámpírral a nyomában. Magabiztosan lépkedett, de nagyon meglepődött, hogy senki nem kérdezi, mégis hova készülnek. Izgatottan dörömbölt a szíve a bordáin, de nem szólalt meg, nem kérdezősködött, nem akart aggodalmasnak tűnni. Bízott a vámpír hatalmában.

A kertben végül a vámpírmester volt az, aki megszólalt.

- Hallgatlak. Mit tudsz a leopárdomról?

- Menjünk távolabb, le a partra, ahol nincs fény. Nem akarom, hogy véletlenül észre vegyen bárki is.

- Nem fognak. – intézte volna el ennyivel Sean. Kira viszont szíve szerint nyúlt volna a keze, vagy még inkább a dereka után, hogy ne játssza már a jégszobrot, csak jöjjön vele.

- Tudni akarom, miért viselkedsz velem így?! – támadt neki aztán mégis ejtve a csillagfényes tengerparti sétatervet.

- Meglepően könnyen tudsz nekem hazudni. – húzta fel a szemöldökét, és tért ki a válasz elől a vámpír – Azt mondtad, Villéről van szó. De már érzem, hogy nem.

- Ne tereld el a szót… - sziszegte a fogai közt a lány, aztán látva Sean újfent kifürkészhetetlen óceánkék szemeit, kifakadt – Gyűlölöm, hogy nem tudom, mit miért csinálsz, és hogy fogalmam sincs, mit fogsz csinálni a következő pillanatban. Nekem esel, amikor mással érzem jól magam, aztán kacérkodsz velem, hagyod hogy megcsókoljalak, de mégsem csókolsz vissza, és utána úgy csinálsz, mintha a világon se lennék. Aztán amikor megint csak próbálom mással jól érezni magam, egy szédítő csókkal megint a tudtomra adod, hogy bármit teszek, nem szabadulhatok a bűvkörödből. És most megint átnézel rajtam. Sean, megőrjítesz! Nem is beszélve arról, hogy fogalmam sincs, miért csókolgatsz, ha egyszer a kis szőkédet is…

Sean kerekre nyílt szemeit látva, elharapta a mondat végét. Lehet, hogy ezt nem kellett volna mondania? Most le fogja szakítani a fejét, amiért belesett a magánéletébe… De a márványszobor arc életre kelt, elmosolyodott, és vibráló hang tört ki a torkából.

- Te féltékeny vagy… - nevetett fel, és a lány beleborzongott a hangjába, ami mintha szemtelenül bekúszott volna a ruhája alá.

- Mi? Én?? Nem! - rázta a fejét Kira zavartan, és a lábujjait kezdte bámulni.

- De. - bólintott a vámpír kétségek nélkül.

- Nem. Hagyjál… Inkább beszéljünk a macskánkról.

- Nem a _macskánk_. Az ÉN macskám. Ne hidd, hogy azért mert lefeküdtél vele, hatalmad lehet felette. - felelte keményen, de aztán újra mosolyra húzódtak az ajkai és cukormázasan folytatta - Jonne pedig a _pomme de sang_-om. Nem kell féltékenykedned rá. – szinte öntelten nevetett.

"Persze, minden fővámpír csókolgatja a rendkívül szemrevaló, babaarcú, ámde hímnemű vacsiját..." - futott át a lány agyán, de nem mondta ki, mivel _ő nem féltékeny_.

- NEM. VAGYOK. FÉLTÉKENY. És jobban tennéd, ha nem becsülnéd le a "hatalmam felette"! – mérgelődött Kira – Leopárdot csináltam belőle! Ebben a kócerájban az összes likantróp akkor vált alakot, amikor én akarom! - kiabált, nem törődve azzal, hogy ki hallhatja meg.

- Ezt úgy érted... átváltozott? – hervadt le a mosolya, és helyére került a márványszobormaszk. Persze ő nem tudott az előző éjszaka történtekről. Elgondolkodott azon, hogy mi történhetett ma. Vajon tényleg irányítani tudja ez a boszorkány az alfát? Tényleg köze lehet a leopárdoknak a Lucretiával történtekhez?

- Úgy. – vetette oda neki a boszorkány, és tüntetőleg elindult a morajló feketeség irányába.

- Megesik. – vont vállat a vámpír az aggodalmait palástolva, és követte a boszorkányt - Heves szexuális aktus közben, ha nem vigyáz magára egy likantróp, könnyedén átváltozhat. Ezek szerint jó vagy az ágyban, ő pedig nagyon rád volt indulva. – heccelte tovább a boszorkányt – Feltéve, ha igazat mondasz. – nézett végig aprólékosan a lány testén – Egyetlen komolyabb karcolás sincs rajtad. Nem így néznél ki, ha szexeltél volna egy vérleopárddal…

- Félreértesz, felséges uram. – állt meg gúnyolódva, és indulatosan felnézett a szédítő tengerkék szemekbe - Nem véletlen volt. Tudatosan csináltam. És nem szex közben.

- Jól van… - mosolygott a vámpír, és már csak a legyintés hiányzott a hitetlenkedő hanglejtés mellé.

- Nem hiszel nekem. - meredt rá továbbra is dühösen.

- Ó, dehogynem. - Sean lépett néhányat a víz felé, és leült a homokban. Kirának megfordult a fejében, hogy otthagyja, és visszamegy a szállodába, pukkadjon meg a szemtelen vérszívó!

De aztán mégsem tette. Leült mellé.

A vámpír nem nézett fel rá amíg tétovázott, csak akkor fordította felé a fejét, amikor már egy vonalban volt vele az arca. Biztos volt benne, hogy így fog tenni a lány. Hezitál, aztán dúlva-fúlva lehuppan mellé. Kezdett rájönni, hogy mégsem olyan nehéz belelátni a kisboszorkány fejébe... csak épp másfajta érzékeit kell használnia, mint általában.

Kínos csend telepedett rájuk. Csak néztek a semmibe, a tenger egyre hangosabban zúgott, feltámadt a szél. Végül Kira volt, aki nem bírta tovább a mozdulatlanságot, ugyanis karját nagyon csiklandozta a férfi hosszú haja, amit felé fújt a szél. Végigsimított párszor a felkarján.

- Fázol? - fordult felé a vámpír, kapva az alkalmon, és közelebb húzódott.

Kira gondolkodás nélkül megrázta a fejét, és az ölébe ejtett kezeit nézegette. Aztán felnézett az óceán szemekbe.

- Vagyis... kicsit igen... - hazudta halkan.

Sean gyengéden megfogta a lányt, mintha csak tollpihéből lenne, felemelte, és hosszú lábai közé ültette. Felhúzta a térdeit, és egy kicsit előregörnyedt. Kira meglepődni, kapálózni is elfelejtett, mindene megremegett belül, alig bírta kontrollálni a testét. Lehunyta a szemét, és elnyomva egy mély sóhajt, hátát a férfi mellkasának döntötte. Sean a dereka köré fonta a karjait, és a hajába fúrta az arcát a lány tarkójánál.

- Így jobb? - súgta a füléhez közel.

Ez a hang már nem csak Kira ruhája alá kúszott be, a bőre alá, az izmai, a csontjai közé, olyan helyekre, ahol még soha életében nem remegett. Egészen idáig.

- Sokkal... - nyögte, és minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne vesse rá magát azonnal.

Csak élvezte a lágy meleget, ami áradt belőle a farkaslány vérének köszönhetően, és elképzelte, ahogy a mellei alatt összekulcsolt kezek egyszer majd szerelmesen simogatni fogják a testét. Mert hogy megszerzi magának, abban már biztos volt. Bármi áron. És nem úgy, ahogy a macskáját. Nem fogja lerohanni. Addig fogja kínozni, amíg nyüszítve négykézláb jön hozzá a szerelméért könyörögve a hatalmas vámpírmester.

Feltéve, hogy ő maga kibírja addig. Hm... vajon mennyi az esély rá? Kábé semennyi.

Két perc múlva már azon gondolkozott, hogy kibújjon-e Sean karjai közül mielőtt hátrafordul, hogy megcsókolhassa, vagy próbáljon meg úgy, a hosszú karokkal körülfonva megfordulni az ölében.

Nem tudott dönteni, így csak felemelte a karjait a feje fölé, és hátranyúlva a férfi nyaka köré fonta őket. Félredöntötte a fejét, hogy láthassa az arcát, éjfekete haja kicsúszott a nyakából, felfedve meztelen bőrét, ami halványan világított a csillagfényben. A vámpír lassan ráhajolt, ajkaival megérintette a lüktető ütőeret.

Kira összerezzent a finom érintéstől, de ugyanakkor meg is ijedt, átfutott az agyán, hogy most bizony kaja lesz belőle. Jobb esetben. Rosszabb esetben másnapra vérszívó. Egyik alternatíva sem volt igazán ínyére.

Sean megérezte a lány félelmét. Felemelte a kezét, lehúzta egyik kesztyűjét, és visszasimogatta Kira haját a nyakába. Aztán ujjaival megérintette a lány ajkait. Végighúzta mutatóujját rajtuk. Csak bámulta a száját és cirógatta. Kira hirtelen jött félelme elszállt, akarta azokat a szédítően szexi ajkakat a nyakán, újra hátrasimította a haját, de a vámpír szándékosan nem vett tudomást róla. Csak a száját becézgette tovább ujjhegyeivel, szinte megbűvölve meredt a rózsaszín ajkakra, mintha visszafele sült volna el a saját vámpírbűbája.

- Zavarhatok? - magasodott föléjük hirtelen egy árny. Nagyon el voltak merülve, hogy egyikük sem érezte meg egy forróvérű likantróp közeledtét. Mindketten megijedtek saját maguktól... hogy iktathatták ki ennyire a külvilágot?

- Ville? - nézett fel a vámpír, felállt, felsegítve Kirát is, és gyorsan körbe is tapogatta a környéket a metafizikai csápjaival, hogy nincs-e valaki más is a közelben. Szerencsére nem volt.

- Szeretném, ha őt nem varázsolnád el. Ne játssz vele! Hadd döntsön maga arról, hogy mit akar. - célzott a lányra ingerülten, miközben ő is fültanúja volt az egésznek. Kira utálta, ha úgy beszélgetnek róla, mintha ott se lenne, miközben tisztában vannak vele, hogy mindent hall.

- Eszemben sem volt. - húzta fel újra a bevált álarcát a vámpírúr - Ha el akartam volna bűvölni, akkor most nem lenne alibid, mert az elmúlt két éjszaka minden percét mellettem töltötte volna. Ha úgy érzed, hogy veszélyben vagy, azt csak is a személyes varázsom... - kezdte elbűvölő mosollyal, de a lány félbeszakította.

- Mindig én döntök, cicám. - mordult rá Kira - De az ilyen jelenetekre most nincs időnk. Mondj el mindent.

- Nem tudok semmit. - hagyta jóvá az alfa a témaváltást egy mordulás után - Fogalmam sincs mi történt, miért tűztek ki vérdíjat rám. Miután eljöttünk Lucretia lakásáról, rögtön idejöttünk Tuomasszal. Nektek kell kideríteni, hogy mi ez az egész.

- Mira és Jyrki épp azon van. - közölte Sean.

- Bármit is mondanak, nem mi tettük. Bíztok bennem? - kérdezte majdnemhogy kétségbeesetten.

- Sosem esett nehezedre hazudnod nekem. - felelte Sean kis tétovázás után - De nem hiszem, hogy olyasmit tettél volna, amivel vádolnak.

- Menj most el, nem tudom, mit tennének veled, ha elkapnának. - sürgette Kira.

- Ki akarom hozni Tuomast.

- Nem tudod, nagyon őrzik. - vágta rá a boszorkány.

- Te segíthetnél... - nézett Seanra az alfa.

- Nem, még nem. Amíg nincs veszélyben, addig nem akarok mindent lerombolni. Inkább derüljön ki az igazság. Majd ha anélkül nem megy, elég akkor igazi háborút kezdeni...

* * *


End file.
